


The Dawn's End

by 23LucyGrace



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23LucyGrace/pseuds/23LucyGrace
Summary: Once, there were four children who stood at an underground train station. They had just returned from a land called Narnia but nobody around them was aware that they ever had left. The children thought that their adventure was over. After all, it was supposed to be for at least two of the children. They entered the train that arrived to go to two different schools. The sisters' train would go in one direction while the brothers' would go in the opposite.That sounds like the end of a story, doesn't it? As a matter of fact, it was actually the beginning of one.Upon returning to Narnia after the crowning of Prince Caspian; Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace find themselves through a painting of the majestic ship called the Dawn Treader. The captain of the ship is their friend Caspian, who is on a quest to find the seven lost Lords of Telmar. When things don't go exactly as planned, Caspian must call the only people who can help. The people, whose fates were going to be completely rewritten.Book and Movie Based!!!
Relationships: Caspian & Edmund Pevensie, Caspian & Lucy Pevensie, Caspian & Peter Pevensie, Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Letter and Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends. Welcome to my first ever Narnia Fanfiction! Me and@IsabellaW18 (from Wattpad) have been working on this story for so long! I will be updating weekly do turn on post notifications! That you so much for tuning in! We are as excited as you are!!!

Once, there were four children who stood at an underground train station. They had just returned from a land called Narnia but nobody around them was aware that they ever had left. The children thought that their adventure was over. After all, it was supposed to be for at least two of the children. They entered the train that arrived to go to two different schools. The sisters’ train would go in one direction while the brothers’ would go in the opposite. 

That sounds like the end of a story, doesn’t it? As a matter of fact, it was actually the beginning of one.

A warm breeze blew when Susan opened her window. It reminded her of the horseback rides through the Western Woods as the breeze blew her hair behind her. But that breeze was small, nothing more than a normal breeze. Just like the world she lived in was nothing more than a normal place for people to live normal lives.

She had moved to America with her parents for a couple weeks. It had been about as much fun as you could get from an adventure there. America had been pleasing to the eye, but nothing nearly as beautiful as the sights she had seen in Narnia. The reminders of Narnia reminded Susan of her siblings. 

_“I should write a letter to them.”_ She thought to herself. After which she got out a pen and her journal to begin writing.

* * *

In a different part of the world, England, the arrival of a letter spread a smile on the face of the youngest Pevensie. Lucy was awaiting the daily post to come by. She stood by the door for what felt like hours. When the doorbell finally rang, she rushed to open the door.

“Good day to you!” The postman tipped his hat to Lucy.

“Good day, Mr. Harrison.” She said excitedly. “Do you have any letters for me?” She asked, her voice full of hope.

“Ah, yes. I do in fact! Here you go.” He said with a smile as he handed Lucy a bundle of letters.

“Thank you!” Lucy squealed when she found the letter from Susan among the others. She placed her uncle and aunt’s letters by the dining table and rushed to find Edmund. “Edmund, look!” She called out to him as she held the letter up to show it to Edmund, who stood halfway up the stairs trying to chase their cousin Eustace. “It’s from Susan!”

Edmund knew how important the letter was to his little sister. They rushed to her room but before stepping inside, he glanced sourly across the hall at his room. Well, his and Eustace’s room. 

Lucy opened the letter while her brother paced the room. He stopped when his eye caught the painting on her bedroom wall. It was a painting of ocean waves and a ship at a distance. The painting was beautiful.

Lucy read the letter out loud to him:

_Dear Lucy and Edmund,_

_I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure! But nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see father. He works so very hard._

_I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. The naval officer reminds me a bit of Caspian, and I think that he fancies me. I don’t really want to go but mother also said that it may be good for me to start dating._

_Peter is doing well. He's told me all about how hard he is studying at the Professor's house. I know that it must be hard not being in contact with him since Uncle Harold is stingy with mailing letters. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won’t mind another few months in Cambridge._

_I will be meeting up with Peter in a couple of days. I’ll try to visit both of you but I can’t make any promises. I’m surprising Peter with this visit. Wish me luck!_

_Love you both very much and hoping to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Susan_

After finishing reading the letter, Lucy cried, “Another few months? How will we survive?”

Edmund took the letter from her and glanced at it as he sat down next to her. It felt very good to read the familiar handwriting. He knew that Susan had the best handwriting among the four of them. “You’re lucky. At least you’ve got your own room. I’m stuck with mullet mouth.” He reminded her.

“Susan and Peter are the lucky ones.” She admitted. “Off on adventures.” She added in a low tone, remembering her time in Narnia. 

“Yeah, they’re the eldest and we’re the youngest. We don’t matter as much.” He laid down on her bed. That was the only time he could be in peace, away from Eustace’s naggings.

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. She had seen an older girl do that while she was talking to a boy. Edmund noticed it and thought that she looked odd doing so, but he didn’t say anything. Now that his attention was on the letter, she snuck in another hair tuck. “Do I look anything like Susan?” She asked him, but more to herself. 

She was going to say more, but was interrupted by Edmund. “Lucy, have you seen this ship before?” He asked, standing up to face the painting.

“Yes.” She affirmed turning around. “It’s very Narnian-looking, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He said and stood next to his sister. “Just another reminder that we’re here and not there.” He mumbled, trying to hide the sad tone in his voice. He knew that he had to put up a strong face for Lucy, even though there wasn’t much of an age difference between them.

“There once were two orphans,” said the voice of their cousin from the door. “who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes...”

“Please let me hit him!” Edmund blurted, almost doing so but was stopped by his sister.

“No!” She denied.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Edmund asked, frustrated at how Eustace had called them ‘orphans’.

“It’s my house. I’ll do as I please.” Eustace declared. “You’re just guests.” The two Pevensie siblings turned their heads away from him. “What’s so fascinating about that picture anyway?” Eustace inquired as he traveled further into the room. “It’s hideous.” 

“You won’t see it from the other side of the door.” Edmund suggested, still looking at the painting. 

Lucy looked at her brother and smiled, realising that his sarcasm was the one of the few things that kept her going. She turned to look at the painting again and found something changed about it. “Edmund, it looks like the water is moving.” She called out to him.

“What rubbish!” Eustace teased. Edmund was using every bit of will power that he had left to not swing a punch across his cousin’s face. “See?” He continued. “That’s what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours.”

“There once was a boy named Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless.” Edmund snarked, indicating that the rhyme meant more towards his cousin. 

The two boys started arguing and while doing so, a strong wind blew across Lucy’s face and she could smell salt in the air. “Edmund. The painting!” She tried to emphasise but he was too distracted.

Both Edmund and Eustace turned their focus to the painting when water flew out of the painting and into the room. The water soaked their feet and was rising up very fast. 

Eustace couldn’t believe his eyes.“It’s some sort of trick!” He tried to break the painting to stop the water and grabbed it, but it was too heavy and fell to the ground. The room filled up with water, dragging them down under. The three children began to swim towards the surface where the sunlight was glistening. Their heads popped out of the surface and they realized that they weren’t in England anymore.


	2. A True Captain Never Abandons His Ship

It was a quiet day in the countryside of England. All Peter could hear was the clock ticking,  _ tick tock tick tock _ . But he was thankful for that because he needed the quiet. It was important that he’d get his studying in for his exams. 

“Peter.” The Professor called out. “You have been working awfully hard. Come take a walk with me.” He suggested. 

“Thank you, Professor. But I’m not sure I can afford to take a break.” Peter sighed.

“Nonsense. Come along now. Mrs. Macready will be joining us as well.” The Professor said while gesturing Peter to come along, who reluctantly followed as he had learned that the Professor had rarely ever been wrong.

The air was fresh as Peter, the Professor and Mrs. Macready walked through the countryside. Peter looked up at the sky. “ _ The sky is almost as blue as the northern sky in Narnia _ ”. He thought to himself.

He never knew why he was given the Northern Sky by Aslan, but he would never question his judgment. He did always feel connected to the big blue sky even before Narnia. It reminded him of a never ending adventure as the sky never ends. You could travel far and long, but you would always have the beautiful sky right up above you.

They walked past a lake with many boats and Peter admired how peaceful it was. But before he could comment on it, Mrs. Macready spoke up. “Look at these ships. Unfortunately, they won’t take you far these days. It is all about taking trains, and cars. I wish we could go back to the simpler times.” 

Peter wished that too. Even though he knew that he was never to return, he still had hopes that just one day maybe, just maybe, he would find his way back to the Northern Sky, the Southern Sun, the Western Woods and the Eastern Sea.

* * *

Later that night, he stayed up studying all night. He felt a wave of frustration hit him. Mrs. Macready came in when she heard him. “I can’t do this anymore! It is too stressful and I haven’t even gotten through half of it yet!” He said furiously to himself. 

Mrs. Macready placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “I know this is hard, dear. I had to do these exams once too, you know? But, do you know what kept me going?”

“What is that?” He asked calmly.

“It was something my father used to tell me.” She started. “This old expression he used to use when we would go sail. “‘A true captain never abandons his ship’. And with that message in mind, I strived harder and aced my exams.” 

“A true captain never abandons his ship.” He repeated to himself. It reminded him how he used to sail the Narnian seas. “Thank you, Mrs. Macready. I think that will help.” 

Professor Kirke’s caretaker nodded and left. Peter kept the thought in mind as he continued to study until the clock struck twelve.

* * *

“Caspian!” Lucy exclaimed as she saw who had come to her rescue as she swam in the great ocean.

“Lucy!” He exclaimed, delighted.

The Crew along with Caspian had jumped into the water when they saw three people swimming. They were curious as to where they had come from, but all was answered when they saw who they were.

“Edmund, it’s Caspian!” Lucy tried to inform her brother but the sound of the waves and the screams of Eustace were louder.

They all boarded a very large ship when Lucy asked Caspian if they were in Narnia. “Yes, you’re in Narnia.” He confirmed, wrapping a towel around her. “How in the world did you end up here?” 

“I have no idea!” She replied, just happy to be back in Narnia. It felt really good to see Caspian again after the years.

“Caspian.” Edmund called to him.

“Edmund.” Caspian said and both of them hugged each other. “It’s great to see you.” 

“It’s great to see you too.” Edmund replied. “Didn’t you call for us?” He asked, referring to how they arrived at Narnia a few years back, when Caspian called for them using Susan’s horn.

“No, not this time.” Caspian answered.

“Well, whatever the case, I’m just glad to be here.” He admitted.

“Get that thing off me!” The three friends were interrupted by Eustace’s cries.

“Reepicheep!” Lucy exclaimed. 

“Oh, your Majesties.” Reepicheep acknowledged. 

“Hello, Reep. What a pleasure!” Edmund expressed.

“The pleasure is all mine, sir.” He bowed down to the three of them.

* * *

As the Pevensies changed into dry clothes, an Island at the far end of the Narnian world shook with the shouts from the person inside. “How could you be so stupid?” The voice screamed. “Do you not remember what is at stake here?” It continued. “Or should I remind you?” The person asked, bringing their hands forward. 

Seeing the creatures in front of him quiver, he calmed down. A crooked smile spread across his face. “Now, get back to what I told you to do. And be careful this time. Or you would be losing the one thing you want the most.”


	3. New Travels

The Dawn Treader - what a beauty! It was a part of the Narnian Navy. The ship was commissioned by Caspian as it was his dream to travel the Seven Seas. Shipbuilding was abruptly stopped when the Telmarines started to rule. They believed that everything had been discovered and that there was no point of going out into the sea.

As Caspian was the Telmarine who saved Narnia, he wanted to bring out changes for the betterment of his people, which included the Narnians. The Dawn Treader was the finest ship in all of Narnia. It was a beautiful sight for the eyes - a work of art. It had the head of a dragon as the figurehead lookout and a long deck, almost enough to fit half a town in it. 

The cabins of Caspian, and the captain of the ship, Drinian, were at the foot of the ship. There was a hatch at the foot side that led to the cabins. The hatch at the head side led to the galley, the quarters of the finest crew and the port. The starboard side was the most occupied. There were boats that lay on the deck in case of emergencies and also because there was no more space left below the deck.

The shroud of the Treader was of an eye-catching colour of purple with the new symbol of Narnia - two lions facing each other along with the crest of the Pevensies. The ship broke through the waves and was setting off on its own journey.

* * *

In the other world, Susan had packed her bag and was on the first plane to England that morning. She was very excited to surprise Peter with her visit. She had missed him so much! That was one of the few times that she would get to ride an airplane, as she had finally saved up enough money for the trip. 

_ “Traveling is very different from Narnia.”  _ She thought to herself. 

In Narnia, it would take days to travel to other kingdoms that were not even very far while in the world she was living in, she would be able to get to England only in a matter of hours. With that thought in her mind, she fell asleep on the plane, dreaming of her times in Narnia.

When she woke up, she saw the naval officer sitting not too far away from where she was, mercilessly reminding her of the other reason that she was there in the first place. Her mother and father would only let her go if she would go to the British consul's tea party. 

Susan sighed. She wasn’t really excited for another tea party, especially one with a man who fancied her. She had nothing against the man. In fact, she thought that he was quite handsome. But the idea of dating him did not feel right to her, particularly since he looked similar to Caspian. “Oh Caspian, how I miss his smile.” She whispered under her breath so no one would hear. Maybe the dating would be good for her after all, since the person she fell for the most could never be with her.

* * *

Back in Narnia, the Pevensies got dressed into dry Narnian clothes. Edmund walked onto the deck, the clothes fitting him perfectly. He kept looking at the mast and admired the beauty of the ship. The Dawn Treader was truly a mark of wonder.

“That’s better.” Caspian said.

“You ready, Lu?” Edmund called out to his sister.

“Ah! Excuse me, lad? I don’t suppose you’ve seen a young girl around here-” Caspian joked.

“All right!” Lucy said and hit him on his arm

* * *

As the Pevensies and Caspian climbed down to his cabin, deep in the Islands of Narnia, evil stood waiting to hear if the news was true. “Sir?” One of the servants said, voice trembling.

“What is it?” He asked in a way that startled the servant.

“Well, um, sir…”

“Yes!” He spoke louder that time.

“The rumor that you heard was true. The Pevensies have returned-” The servant said while quivering.

“What!” He shouted angrily.

“We caught sight of them on the ship of King Caspian, sir.” The servant quaked.

“Wait, this could be a good thing. Yes. Yes! I can finally get my revenge on the Pevensies! Especially those younger two.” He laughed a laugh that echoed through the island. “They will regret spoiling my plans.”


	4. Recollecting Narnia

Peter and the Professor were sitting together in the study. It was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Peter was reading a book while the Professor was admiring the peace. 

The silence broke when the Professor spoke up. “So young man, you have surprisingly never told me many details about your time in Narnia.” 

“Well, you never seemed to ask.” Peter replied.

“Ah, I see. Well, mind if I ask now?” He asked with a curious smile.

“Go ahead.” He said, placing his book down on a nearby table.

“Tell me, Peter. How did Narnia change you for the better?” The Professor pursued. “I did notice that when you came out of that wardrobe, you started acting more mature than before.”

“Well Professor, I was an adult when I came out of the wardrobe.” Peter explained. “An adult man in a boy’s body. Though I have gotten used to being a teenager again, it was hard at first. But, my times in Narnia…well, they were wonderful. Narnia has definitely changed me for the better like you said. I had seen a new light. I had realized how much I really cared for my siblings.”

“After Edmund ‘betrayed’ us,” He continued. “Though we don’t fault him for it anymore, I felt so guilty because I was the one who pushed him away. And when he almost died, it was because he saved my life. I was supposed to the one dying for my siblings, not him. Not to mention that Susan and Lucy were nowhere to be found and I thought that I had lost them too.” He took a breath. “I realized that day, more than ever, that I truly cared for my siblings and that I would vow to protect them. So, I did. Though Edmund would poke fun at me and call me an ‘overprotective git’.” He revealed, which made the Professor laugh.

“But he couldn’t say anything as he was the one who got into trouble the most. Susan thought that she didn’t need my protection since she was only a year younger than me, but Lucy actually once told me that my overprotectiveness was endearing. So, I guess that Narnia changed me for the better because I had learnt to be a better protector and brother to my siblings. I had learned to accept them and not have stupid fights. I had learned the gift that siblings are.”

“Well, if you had learned why you were sent to Narnia, why were you sent back once again?” The Professor asked, leaning back on his chair.

“I had kind of lost sight of my siblings when we left. I didn’t appreciate them as much and I wasn't very good. I slumped on my grades and got into fights. Susan especially got mad at me when Edmund would get into my fights to protect me. I was too blind to see how all three of my siblings were hurting because of my actions. But when we got back to Narnia, I planned the raid that backfired leaving many Narnians dead. I felt so much regret. I still had too much pride to admit it, so much pride that I…almost released the White Witch. I realized my mistake as soon as Edmund defeated her. I had realized how much I hurt my siblings.”

“But I was able to make amends. Lucy was pretty easy but the other two were harder. I guess that's why Aslan sent us back - to fix things between us. And once Caspian ascended the throne, there was no need for me to be there anymore. Or to ever return.” Taking a breath, he continued. “And hence, here I am trying to live my best life in England. I have to let Narnia go. But I’ll never forget Narnia, not even for a moment.”

The Professor said nothing. He just nodded and smiled, clearly pleased with Peter’s answers. They went back to their calming silence as they both sat in peace.

* * *

The Dawn Treader stopped when one of the crew members shouted “Land ho!” According to Drinian, the Island that Caspian, Edmund and himself were looking at was Felimath, one of the Lone Islands which was under Caspian’s dominion. But the Island seemed to be very lonely and eerily quiet.

To find out the whereabouts of the people there, the King of Narnia and the Pevensies decided to row to the land along with Eustace and a couple of crew members. The crew stayed back at the port while the King, the Pevensies and Eustace moved towards the town to check what was happening. They found nobody moving about and no one lurking about either. It felt as though they were the only living beings on the Island. 

Caspian knew something was going on, but he didn’t know what it was. Edmund and Lucy could figure out that the situation was very strange as they felt someone looking at them. They felt restless to know who it was.

They found a long iron door, which looked like the entrance to the main square. The Pevensies and Caspian walked inside with complete alertness while Eustace stood outside as a lookout. “I’m ready to go when you are!” He shouted as the other three moved deeper into the building.

Edmund found a bunch of books lying around on a table at the center of the room. The ceiling was very high and had hundreds of bells hanging from there. “Who are all these people?” Lucy asked, looking at the open book and noticing the scratched out names.

“Why have they been crossed out?” Edmund spoke out what was in everyone’s mind.

“It looks like some kind of fee.” She said, noticing the numbers written at the end of each line.

“Slave traders.” Caspian realised but it was already too late.

* * *

On the dark side of Narnia, evil struggled while trying to use every bit of power he had. “Almost there!” He shouted in pain. “I can feel it!”  _ Boom! _ A wave of energy hit and soared across the entire cave, silencing all noises. “Finally.” He smirked with a malevolent grin. “I found them.”

“Servants!” He shouted.

“Yes sir?” They all responded in unison.

“Go to this location. I think I owe the Pevensies and this  _ King  _ Caspian a warm welcome back.”


	5. When We Were All Together

It was almost nine o’clock in the morning when Susan got to the train station from the airport. She had been awaiting that visit ever since she got on the plane to England. She was finally going to see one of her siblings again, and her stop was the Professor’s house in the countryside of England.

As she stepped onto the train she felt a sensation rush through her. “ _I feel like a little girl again._ ” She thought to herself. After all, the last time she had been on the train to the Professor’s house was years ago. Little did she know that boarding that train all those years ago, would lead her to a place that would change her life forever. 

As she sat down in one of the compartments, she recalled what it felt like when she had first gotten on the train.

_The four siblings sat inside the silent-filled train. Edmund was angry and Lucy was crying silently to herself, burying her face into her teddy bear, thinking that the other two didn’t notice. Peter was not in a great mood either and Susan just wanted all that to end. She wanted to be home with Mum, going to school and staying as far away from her siblings as possible. All they caused were arguments anyway._

_Halfway through the ride, Lucy curled up next to her and started playing with the buttons on her jacket. Susan normally would have pushed her away but she didn’t do so that day. She couldn’t. She thought that maybe that trip would somehow be good for them and maybe they would bond as they did when they were little._

_“Oh, who am I kidding?”_ _She thought to herself that day. She knew that bonding would only start more conflicts. That was only till before they were kicked out of wherever they ended up living because of all the fighting._

Susan realized how much her bond with her siblings had changed since then. She cared about them more than anything in the entire world and that was all because of Narnia. In Narnia, she became a mother-like figure, though she never could stray away from her childlike-side for too long. 

Her siblings were the only family she had out of England and although they eventually returned to their mother, it wasn't the same. She had already grown up and was her own mother. She did try to get used to having a mother once again but she knew that she would never have the bond that they once shared. She would especially never have the bond with her mother as she had with her siblings. Her siblings would always be her true family. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the train pulled into her station. “ _Time to see her true family_.” She thought as she walked off the train.

* * *

Back at the Dawn Treader, the Pevensies, Caspian, Drinian and Eustace were gathered around the fireplace inside Caspian’s cabin. 

At the Lone Islands, they were captured by slave traders and were separated from each other. Lucy and Eustace were taken to the auction house while Edmund and Caspian were captured and taken to a prison. There, they realised that one of the Lords that the Dawn Treader set to search for had been captured as well. He helped them escape, and he himself escaped the long years of captivity.

The Treader Crew rescued Lucy and Eustace from being sold off and stopped the illegal business of slavery. Caspian removed the Lord that was ruling Felimath and put Lord Bern in charge. He was sure that Lord Bern would do his rule justice and would keep the memory of his father alive.

“How was it,” Edmund started. “That you were able to defeat one of the traders using a row?” He joked at Eustace.

“It was just chance.” Eustace replied. He was warming up to Narnia and was considering the possibility that maybe, his cousins weren’t so bad after all. 

“I’m glad that you are safe, Eustace.” Lucy said as she put her arm on Eustace’s shoulder. She knew deep inside that he wasn’t the bully that he was portraying.

* * *

Later that night when everyone went to sleep, Lucy was awake and was stitching one of Caspian’s torn shirts. It made her remember Susan and how she had taught Lucy how to use a needle. She remembered that moment very clearly.

_It was back when they were ruling Narnia as Kings and Queens. Lucy couldn’t sleep the first few days after the coronation. None of them could. Susan wanted to help Lucy and taught her how to stitch, just so she could get her mind off of things. “Mother taught me how to do it.” Susan revealed to her sister. “Well, she was beginning to anyway.” She said in a low voice._

_All of them were upset about leaving their family behind in England, but they knew that Narnia was their true home, although they never told each other that._

* * *

Peter was studying for his exams in the mansion. He looked at his watch and realized that it was midnight. “Just five more minutes.” He told himself. “Oh no!” He exclaimed. “I’m turning into Edmund!”

_Edmund was up late in the library at Cair Paravel with the only light coming from the lanturn he lit. Peter walked in, shocked to find him even still awake. “Edmund, you need to go to bed. It’s midnight!” He scolded him._

_“Just five more minutes.” Edmund told him in a tired voice. Peter considered it only for a moment, but he knew better. He knew that the ‘five minutes’ was really another hour or more. Edmund worked himself hard, too hard._

_“No, Edmund. Go to bed now or I'll have the royal guard ‘escort’ you to your room.”_

_“Okay, okay. Fine! I’m going.”_

_Peter and Edmund walked to the younger one's room. Edmund didn’t even bother changing and passed out of his bed and Peter laughed to himself. He did always try to appreciate the work Edmund had done, though he didn’t think that Edmund would ever realize it or even at least stop to take a break._

Peter felt foolish after that thought. He had always scolded Edmund for staying up late but he was no better! He sighed. He missed Edmund. He missed Susan, and he missed Lucy. “ _There was a time where we were all together_ .” He thought to himself. “ _But our lives started moving in different directions and I can only hope we find a way to stay together_.”

* * *

After a couple of days passed in Narnia, the crew members and Caspian himself were worried about the supply of food. They weren’t expecting the arrival of two of the Old Rulers along with one of their family members. They didn’t know how long they could survive with the supplies that they had.

Right when all hope was lost, Rhince from the Lookout shouted, “Land ho!”

“It is an abandoned land, your Majesty.” Drininan informed Caspian.

“Let’s mark it then.” Caspian replied confidently.

* * *

“Mrs. Gree has a problem in the Gastrovascular cavity.” Mrs. Macready mentioned to someone across the hall. Peter overheard and remembered one of the most important moments of his life.

_“Gastrovascular.” Susan said the next word._

_It was raining and everyone was bored. They thought that they would be able to go outside and play but since it was raining, all their plans were spoiled._

_Susan sat with a huge book on her lap and read words out of it for Peter to guess the meaning as well as the origin. Edmund played with a few spare parts that he could find while Lucy was staring outside the window, wondering what to do._

_“Is it Latin?” Peter guessed, more bored than his siblings._

“Peter?” Mrs. Macready called out for him and brought him out of his thoughts. “There is a knock at the door. Would you be kind enough to open it?” 

“Of course, Mrs. Macready.” He answered and got up from his chair. 

He walked downstairs and opened the door. There was a woman standing out with her back facing him. “May I help you?” He asked her, trying to be the gentleman that he always was.

The woman turned around and Peter almost broke into tears. “Hello, Peter.” She said.

“Susan!” He smiled happily and immediately pulled her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for now folks! Stay tuned for more!!!


	6. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for the kind messages and reviews! They mean the world to me! These next 3 chapters are where things start to get a bit more interesting, shall we say...

"Oh Su, it's so good to see you!" Peter exclaimed as they broke from their long and comforting hug.

"Peter, it is great to see you too!" Susan said as she hugged her brother one more time.

"But what are you doing here?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in America with Mum and Dad?"

"I had saved up enough money to visit for a few days." It took a lot of convincing for Mum and Dad to let me go. Really, the only reason they let me go is because I was invited to the British consul's tea party this week."

"Oh! Well, it may be fun." He tried to cheer her up.

"I don't know about that but let's not talk about it now. I want to make use of all of the time while I am here!"

"Well then, my lady. I will give you the tour of the countryside." He offered his arm to her.

"Such a gentleman." She replied as she took his arm. Both of them laughed as Peter guided her out the door for a walk in the countryside.

* * *

Later that night, they plopped onto Peter's bed, exhausted after the long day they had. Walking, eating food, and riding on horseback - after renting some horses, of course. All of that takes a lot out of someone. They started talking about their times in Narnia. All of a sudden, Susan noticed how mature Peter had become compared to the last time they were sent back to England.

"You know, Peter?" She said to get his attention. "You have been acting much more mature than last time we came back."

"Maybe it is because I _am_ more mature. I have also noticed that you enjoy talking about Narnia again."

"Yes, I do enjoy it more." She said. "But I do still miss it very much."

"Me too, Su. Me too" He sighed.

They settled into silence until Susan spoke up. "How do they do it?" She asked him.

Peter looked at her with a confused look on his face. "How do they do what?"

"Have faith in Aslan all the time." She revealed as she stood up and paced the room. He immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Well, maybe it's because they get to go back eventually."

"No, that can't be it. Even when we came back the first time, they both still believed in Aslan, especially Lucy. Us on the other hand either got angry or tried to put it behind us."

Peter remained silent as Susan took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like Lucy." She sat down resting on her older brother's shoulder.

"I get that." He told her. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like Edmund."

"What?" She asked, surprised at what her brother said. "But you are _The Magnificent_. Who wouldn't want to be that?"

"And you are _The Gentle_. And I will admit that I am not _Magnificent_ all the time. I know that I'm not. I've honestly realized my more mature-like personality is me trying to be like Edmund. I've been studying harder, keeping a calmer temper and trying to be all _Just_ like. And to answer your question, I don't know how they do it either."

Before Susan could say anything he continued. "I have been really trying to believe in Aslan all the time. I will admit that it has been getting easier, but it is hard at times. You know you are never going to go back, and you have to accept it. Edmund just accepts it. I have never seen him once complain about being sent back to England. He can just go along with his day in either world. I envy it."

He sighed as he sat down on the bed next to his sister, looking into her blue eyes that matched his. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I feel as if our siblings are just better people than us. That they had the pure hearts, the brave souls, and all the other qualities Aslan thinks we have. Sometimes I feel like I don't have those things, but I _know_ they do."

Susan nodded at her brother. "I agree, Peter. Sometimes I do feel as if Lucy is just a better, more happy, and overall more beautiful person than me. I have always found myself too cold and too distant. I have also been trying to act more like her. But I have also realized in my short time in America that I shouldn't distance from my real self too much. People actually have been enjoying my new "opening up" strategy. I get to actually be me, instead of shutting people out. So yes, our siblings may be _Just_ and _Valiant_. But we are _Gentle_ and _Magnificent_ and we can't forget it. We can't forget Aslan for he is always with us."

"Thanks, Su. I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be my pep talk to you." He joked to change the atmosphere of the room.

She laughed, seeing his real intentions. "You clearly needed it more, _High King Peter the Magnificent_."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have wanted anyone else than _Queen Susan the Gentle_ to get my head back in the right place."

* * *

By the time the Treader started to voyage through the Seven Seas again, Lucy had only one thought rushing through her mind - was she as pretty as Susan? Will anyone ever look at her the way Caspian looked at Susan? Could she be as _Gentle_ as her?

When she was taken to Coriakin's mansion by the Dufflepuds, she tore out a page out of the Book of Incantations. She knew that it was wrong but she couldn't overcome her deepest desire.

While everyone was sleeping, she pulled the torn page from the pocket of the trousers and recited out the words written in golden across the corners of the page. "Transform my reflection. Cast into perfection. Lashes, lips and complexion." She spoke the spell out loud. "Make me she whom I'd agree, holds more beauty over me." She finished the spell and a change appeared inside the room.

What Lucy did not notice was that there was a light green mist that was following them ever since Coriakin's Island. It flew through the room while she read the spell out loud. The sounds of lightning, thunder, and the crash of the waves against the ship slowly began to fade away. Silence was spreading over the room and there was a bright Sunday morning light coming from the full-sized mirror in the room. It seemed like the night had suddenly turned into a peaceful morning.

Lucy got up and her feet touched the cold wood beneath. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. It was changing every second that she looked at it. Her face became broader and the colour of her hair darkened, her cheeks rosy and her hair wavy. She looked taller and her white gown changed into a sky-blue.

She was Susan! " _I'm beautiful!_ " She thought to herself as she caressed her right cheek with her hand, and walked towards the mirror, knowing that there was magic involved. She touched the mirror and it opened up to a party! "Ladies and gentlemen!" She heard someone announce. "Miss Pevensie!" He revealed and applause spread through the party.

"She's quite the looker." She heard someone as she walked through the yard.

"Swell." She heard another voice say.

It felt good to hear someone talk about her like that. She had always heard boys talking about Susan behind her back. Even with her freckles, Susan was easily the most beautiful person Lucy had ever known.

Someone familiar had approached her, "Edmund!" she exclaimed. She put her arm around his and they walked towards the inner part of the courtyard.

"You look beautiful, sister."

"As always." Lucy heard a very familiar noise from behind. It was none other than her big brother Peter, whom she was seeing after almost a year.

"Peter!" She exclaimed happily and put her arm around his as well. It was strange to hear Susan's voice and not hers but that was her wish, wasn't it?

"Excuse me, miss." The photographer came towards them with his camera. "Can I get a photo?"

"Oh, Mother's going to love this!" Edmund said.

"All her children in one picture." Peter said but his voice sounded different. It seemed almost…darker than it should have been?

"Smile." The photographer informed them.

"Hang on, where am I?" Lucy asked, knowing that she was sounding like herself as she said those words. "I mean, where is Lucy?" She enquired, realising that she had actually become Susan in the magical world.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked, looking very confused. "Who's Lucy?"

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked, pulling his siblings closer for the picture.

"Come on now, miss. Nice big smile." The photographer wiped the lens of the camera.

"Edmund, I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back." She said, realising the price of what she had wished for. She wasn't feeling like herself. The dress felt odd and she was wearing makeup!

"Go back where?" He asked, posing for the next picture.

"To Narnia." She emphasised, trying to make him realise that they were actually in Narnia. She really wanted to go back, she should have never wished for that in the first place.

"What on Earth is Narnia?" He asked her, still posing for the camera.

"What's going on?" Lucy shouted. "Stop this!" She closed her eyes, trying to make it all disappear.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the cabin of the Treader. She realised her mistake and threw the torn page into the fireplace. Then she saw Aslan, who explained to her what she had wished for - her wish resulted in her never being born and her family never finding Narnia. "You wished yourself away." Aslan had told her, making her wonder that maybe she wasn't as small as she thought herself to be. "Your brothers and sisters wouldn't know Narnia without you, Lucy." He reminded her.

While going back to bed, Lucy smiled a little bit. She didn't have to be as beautiful as her sister because without her, her siblings would have never found Narnia. She knew that she was just as important as her siblings and that she shouldn't wish to be someone that she wasn't. "I am enough." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. For the first time in two years, she slept a worriless sleep.

* * *

The next day, the ship hit an unmarked island. "It is an abandoned island, Your Majesty." Drinian informed Caspian.

"Let's get the boats down. Maybe we will find some vegetation that we could use." Caspian told him.

Everyone split up into two groups in search of someone vegetation. The crew members along with Eustace and Reepicheep were a part of one party, while the Pevensies along with Caspian were a part of the other. "Look, we're not the first ones on this island." Caspian observed and rushed towards an opening on the ground that they were standing on.

"The Lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be." Caspian said, examining the opening. He picked a stone up from the ground and threw it down.

It was an opening that led to their hike towards the bottom. Edmund went first, making sure that the place was safe for the other two to come. He looked around trying to make out what the purpose of the place was. There was nothing much there and definitely no danger.

That's when he laid his eyes on the water body and the golden statue inside. Caspian and Lucy had climbed down using the rope as well and looked at what Edmund was looking at. "What's that?" He asked them.

"Looks like some gold statue." Caspian spoke out.

The night before, Edmund had wondered if him being back in Narnia was worth it. He wondered whether he would be able to be as protective of Lucy as Peter had been. But there was one thing that kept him curious. He wanted to know if the blade that the Lord had given him at the Lone Islands would answer to him. It did feel a little different in his hand than his past swords but it honestly fit very nicely.

He broke a dry root from the walls of the underground to try to pull the statue out. He dipped the root into the water and the second the surface of the water and the branch came in contact, the branch became heavier and heavier in his hand. It was turning to gold! "Woah!" He exclaimed and dropped it into the water.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian guessed, realising that the statue inside was a person.

"Poor man!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling pity to whoever it was and prayed that nobody should ever face such a situation in their life.

"You mean poor _Lord_." Edmund corrected her, noticing the shield that was also learning outside the surface of the water.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian revealed, recognising the symbol.

"And his sword!" He pointed it out inside the water. "We need it."

Edmund took his sword out from its case and pulled out the Lord's sword. "Your sword hasn't turned to gold." Caspian noticed.

"Both swords are magical." He said, trusting his instincts like Peter used to. "Here." He handed it to Caspian, fearing the loss of balance of the sword.

To confirm his suspicions, Edmund pulled a shell from the bank of the water and scooped out some water into it. Once again, the second both the surfaces came in contact, the shell turned to gold. He held it close to his face and looked at it keenly. "What are you staring at?" Lucy asked him, knowing very well that he was up to something. It was the same stare that she gave to the Book of Incantations before tearing out the page with the spell.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." Edmund said, his voice growing deeper by the minute. Caspian and Lucy looked at each other, guessing where Edmund was heading. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with." He said, his eyes pleading to his sister.

Edmund was miserable at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He had to share a room with his brat of a cousin. He had spent countless nights thinking about Narnia. He was a King! He shouldn't have had to share his room with anyone! His chambers in Narnia were huge! He would lay awake at night and wonder about his place in the world and about his brother. Peter had protected his sisters while Edmund had taken the path of betrayal. Could he ever redeem himself?

Aslan had told him that he should try to be a different person than he had been in his life before he entered Narnia. "You can always change for the better." His words echoed in Edmund's ears.

But could he? Could he really? His siblings never mentioned that incident again, not during the Golden Age of Narnia and not even after they returned to the other side of the wardrobe. But it always ate Edmund up from the inside because he was curious as to what Peter thought of him. He had looked up to Peter after all. Edmund had never asked him that, and he regretted it.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said, trying to stop the madness that Edmund was suggesting.

"Says who?" He asked, continuing to stare at the pure gold in his hand.

"I do." Caspian said, firmly.

He knew that Edmund was not in the right state of mind. But he also knew that he had to be stern at that moment. He knew that his rule would not be as wonderful as the Pevensies' had been. He could never undo what his ancestors did, and he had burdened himself to try to be a better King than his Uncle and all the rulers before him. He had to be the man that Narnians thought him to be, and be a man worthy of his father's name.

Edmund stood up and picked up his sword as he walked towards Caspian. "I'm not your subject." He reminded him.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian asked, his voice turning deeper as well. Lucy noticed it but didn't expect what was going to happen next.

"To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

Caspian's thoughts reflected to how Peter had reacted after the raid at the Telmarine castle. Peter had always been indifferent towards Caspian, but he realised why it was so only after the Pevensies left. He never really talked much to Edmund or Lucy as much as he had to the older Pevensies but he knew that they weren't that different.

"You doubt yourself." Edmund stated.

"You're a child!" Caspian voiced out, Edmund's words echoing in his ear.

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund choked out. He was just taking his frustration of living in England at him.

"Edmund." Lucy touched his arm and tried to pull him back, knowing that she had no right to tell Caspian to back off. He was the King of Narnia after all and she knew how Edmund had once been.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle." Edmund declared and pushed her away. "First it was Peter and now it's you! Why should you get to keep his sword?" He challenged Caspian. "You know I'm braver than both of you. I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!" Edmund's mind was getting filled with the White Witch's words.

As they were shouting at each other and saying out words that they didn't really mean, the green mist crossed the golden statue of the Lord under the water, influencing their thoughts. "If you think you're so brave," Caspian started. "Then prove it!" He said and pushed Edmund away, who brought his sword out in a moment to fight and so did Caspian.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted and stood in between them, getting irritated and having enough of all the testosterone that she had to deal with. "Both of you." She looked sternly as Caspian. "Look at yourselves." She said in a calmer voice, knowing that a calm voice pricked harder than an anger one. "Can't you see what's happening?" She asked them, knowing that they were getting tempted like she had before.

Caspian had tears forming in his eyes. Lucy had always been like a little sister to him and his respect towards her increased that day. She had been the one who had stopped him and Peter from turning against each other and she had also stopped him from the madness that he had always feared that he would repeat.

After they got out of the cave with the sword, Caspian looked apologetically at Edmund. He regretted what he had said to him back there. But Edmund did the opposite and tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to apologise to Caspian for everything. He just didn't know how.

As the three and the crew members came back to the shore, they realised that Eustace was missing. Now, Eustace had found gold of his own wanderings. He found an entire region filled with gold and was tempted by it, just like Edmund had. He found his throat getting rougher as the time passed by since he wore the golden bracelet from the skeleton. His eyes were tearing up and his face grew hotter and hotter. His clothes felt small all of a sudden and he felt himself grow.

Lucy was sent to the ship because Caspian feared for her safety at the savage land. He knew that the island wasn't what it was showing itself to be, and that was confirmed when a dragon came out of nowhere, soaring through the sky! Caspian quickly ducked and tried to warn Edmund but was too late. "Edmund!" He screamed, as the dragon picked Edmund off of his feet and into the air.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted out of worry for her brother, seeing what was happening from the ship. Beside her, Drinian and the crew were still in shock from when the dragon attacked their ship moments earlier, dragons being a mere myth before that day.

The dragon carried the second youngest Pevensie through the volcanoes to an empty area, while Edmund was trying to figure out a way to break free when his eyes fell upon something. _I am Eustace_. He read the words in bright hot flame blown against the empty land by the dragon. Edmund turned to face the dragon and then back at the words. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You've got to be joking!" He exclaimed. "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."


	7. Changes Come Forth

Susan was supposed to leave for the airport a day after the tea party with the British Council, but Peter and his golden personality somehow guilted her into staying a little bit longer. The tea party was in three days and she wasn't nearly ready to go home after that. So, she was glad that Peter wanted her to stay.

" _Maybe we can visit Edmund and Lucy after all_." She thought to herself as she was getting ready to head upstairs to bed after a long day of excitement. She and Peter had been having a wonderful time in the countryside, where they went to pick apples and horseback ride once again.

As Susan walked towards her room, she suddenly stopped. She turned to see the door of the room that held the wardrobe and somehow found herself walking towards it. Step by step, her steady pacing brought her to the door between her and the room. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. The floor creaked as she entered the room.

She looked up and saw the wardrobe. It was just as beautiful as when she first saw it. The wood was carved perfectly, and the design was the most Narnian thing she would ever see in England. She continued walking, each step taking her closer to the wardrobe. She could feel this sensation going through her as she grabbed the handle. She was about to turn it when…

"Su?" Peter was surprised to see her there.

Susan jumped at the sound of his voice breaking all the silence. "Peter! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said while slowly walking towards her. "Were you trying to travel into the wardrobe?"

"Maybe…" She sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking really. I just thought that maybe I could, I don't know, somehow travel back."

"Oh Su, you know that we can't do that. Aslan is the only one who can send us back and he told us that we weren't going back." Peter said while trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Susan only nodded as both of them sat down together, leaning against the wardrobe when he continued. "As you said, we can't forget about Aslan."

"I know." Tears filled her eyes as she leaned against Peter's shoulder and they sat in silence. A little while later, She spoke up. "Maybe Lucy is our lucky charm. After all, we would have never found this room or Narnia as a matter of fact without her."

Peter smiled and nodded. "You might be onto something there, Susan. We probably should have trusted Lucy over Edmund when she first told us about the wardrobe."

"Yes. Maybe back then, but I would trust Edmund's word over anything now." She said and they both shared a fond laugh.

"Yes. He really has changed for the better. We all have." He smiled proudly.

They fell asleep leaning on that very wardrobe that night, sleeping peacefully with their heads rested against one another.

* * *

The Treader crew's journey from Dragon Island was both mysterious as well as exciting. All of them had witnessed an actual live dragon which used to be a boy; a boy that was travelling via their ship. The dragon was actually helping them move faster. From all the stories that the crew had heard about dragons, they were expecting a man-eating creature and not a helper.

Eustace was particularly having a hard time. He wondered if he would ever become a boy again and if he would go back home. He felt deeper regret in his actions, in Narnia and England.

He regretted calling his parents by their names and for having been rude to his cousins. He wondered whether things would have been different if he had been different. He wished he could redo it all because he knew that his cousins were not as bad as he thought them to be. He realised that Lucy was the kindest person he knew and that Edmund, despite all the fun he made of Eustace, was actually a very fun person to be around.

Edmund and Lucy took turns to talk to Eustace and made sure that he did not feel alone, but that was also taken care of by none other than the Leader of the Talking Mice, Reepicheep. "You shouldn't worry, lad." He told Eustace one night. "You are a better dragon than you were a bratty boy."

Eustace looked at him and considered blowing fire at the mouse. But he knew that Reepicheep was right. Maybe he was better off being a dragon. Maybe he didn't deserve to be a human.

* * *

Later that night, Eustace took shelter on an abandoned island while the Treader continued sailing towards the East. He knew that he could catch up with them later. As he closed his eyes, he found his mind at rest for the first time in his life. He wasn't worrying about school or about what people thought of him. He was happy to just be alive.

Then, he felt a warmth coming over him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huge lion coming towards him. There was no moon but there was moonlight from where the lion stood, who came nearer and nearer to him. Even though Eustace knew that he should fear the King of the Jungle, he didn't. He felt a sense of devotion and he could smell the drops of rain against a ground of soil, but there was no rain.

The lion dug his feet into the sandy soil and Eustace felt a sharp pain on his chest. He could feel his face getting less hot and the scales coming off of his body. The pain was unbearable but the feeling of the stuff peeling off gave him pleasure - sort of like removing a scab off a sore place.

The lion once again dug his paw into the sand and Eustace was lifted off the ground. The pain was growing, but it was also lessening. His throat felt less sour and he was breathing again. The lion roared, a sound that Eustace would never forget in all his life. Then, Eustace opened his eyes. He hadn't realised that he had kept it close the entire time. "Believe in yourself." A deep soothing voice echoed in his ears.

When he woke up, he found himself inside a cabin. He looked at his hands in delight and touched his face. "What!" He exclaimed as he touched his hair and looked at his clothes. "Lucy! Edmund!" He shouted as he ran in search of his cousins, recognising the cabin on the Dawn Treader where he had once had taken shelter.


	8. Peculiar Dreams

_"Where am I?"_ Lucy thought to herself as she stood up from where she was laying. She had an awful headache. The pain, though bearable, was a nuisance.

She found herself in the hall of what looked to be a castle. Not just any castle. Her castle in Cair Paravel! She smiled as she ran quickly down the hall hoping to she her old friend Mr. Tumnus again.

But suddenly, she felt a sad realisation run over her. Mr. Tumnus was dead, the castle was destroyed and whatever she was seeing wasn't real. She made a hard stop and looked around. "This must be a dream" She told herself.

She slowly paced around looking for somebody, anybody really. "Hello?" She called out but there was no answer. She then heard a creak of a door. "Hello?" She called out again. "Anyone there?" There was no answer once again. That's when she decided that it was getting too creepy and headed to exit out of the castle doors.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and flipped her onto the ground. Lucy screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. The person who attacked her had a dark cloak on and the hood was over their head. She couldn't make out who it was but she knew that he wasn't good. She struggled to escape, but he was on top of her holding her down. He was too strong and she couldn't push him off. He pulled out his dagger and was about to stab at her. Lucy gasped as she tried to cover her face. "Help!" She screamed. Lucy's eyes widened as she prayed for somebody, anybody to help. He moved the knife to stab her when they heard a mighty roar. "Aslan?" She called out but she could not see him. In fact, she could see nothing.

Lucy woke up with a jolt. She breathed heavily. _"In and out."_ She thought to herself. _"In and out."_

She sat up and looked out the cabin window. It was still dark outside and probably would be for sometime. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep but she also knew that she needed the energy for tomorrow. So, she decided to go to Edmund's room. When she was younger, he could always calm her down with a bedtime story. Though she was too old for those, his company always made her feel better, even before they found Narnia.

Edmund heard a creak outside his cabin door but before he could say anything, Lucy walked in, holding a pillow to her chest. "Oh." She said in a whisper. "I thought you were asleep."

"I actually had one of those mist dreams again." He told her. "So there will be no sleeping for a while."

"I did too. That's why I came here." She said as she sat on the hammock with him. "I bet it was worse than yours." She said, challenging him.

"Please. Unless yours has a man in a dark cloak trying to stab you, I doubt it is that bad." He joked.

"Actually, that's exactly what mine had." Lucy said in a concerned voice. "Could you see his face?"

"No, I couldn't actually. Everything was happening so fast. One moment I was walking down the halls of our castle in Cair Paravel, and the next I was pinned down by some crazy person in a cloak." Edmund replied.

"Edmund." She said in a serious voice. "We had the same dream."

"Oh Lucy, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what does it mean? Why would we have the same dream?" Lucy paced around the room.

"I don't know." Edmund replied. "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is for you to get some sleep."

"But I…"

"No buts." Edmund said. "Now get on my hammock. I'll take the floor."

"But Edmund…"

"Like I said already Lucy. No buts."

Lucy gave up trying to argue and climbed onto the hammock. She knew Edmund would not change his mind. "Goodnight Edmund, I love you." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Lucy." He said with a small smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Edmund! Lucy!" The siblings heard the voice of their cousin early the next morning and they jumped up immediately.

"Isn't he a dragon?" Edmund looked at Lucy, very confused.

Eustace entered the room, still very enthusiastic about turning back into a boy. "I'm a boy again!" He exclaimed.

"Eustace!" Lucy smiled and hugged her cousin. She wouldn't have done that under a normal scenario back in England, but she was really happy to see him back as who he was.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"I think I saw Aslan." Eustace recalled.

"What?" Lucy whispered, wondering if he had actually seen him.

"He turned me back." Eustace said.

Hearing the noises from below his cabin, Caspian walked down the stairs to check on the siblings. "Edmund?" He knocked on the door. Edmund opened it and Caspian widened his eyes seeing Eustace back as a boy. "How-" He started.

"I think you better come in." Edmund suggested.

After they all sat together, Eustace continued telling his tale. "Aslan walked towards me and ripped the dragon out of me. I mean, he didn't pull the dragon out of me but he pulled the scales off and turned me-"

"We get it." Edmund said, knowing that his cousin was hyperventilating.

Though they didn't know each other much, Edmund knew that his cousin had anxiety issues. Even though Eustace won't like to admit it, he knew that Edmund had insomnia.

"What happened next?" Caspian asked.

"The next thing I knew, I was here and I was, well, me." He said, burying his face in his hands.

"It's okay, Eustace." Lucy said and touched his arm, a little unsure whether he would pull away, but he didn't.

"Thank you." He told her and Lucy smiled. They regretted not having been that way before. But it is never too late, right? Or so they thought.

"You should get some rest." Edmund suggested. "You've had a long night."

"Yes, thank you." Eustace nodded.

"You can stay with us." Caspian told Eustace as he clapped him on the back.

"Thank you." Eustace did thank everyone a lot afterwards. "Thank you for everything." He told Caspian and the King simply nodded in answer.

The boys left Lucy to go back to sleep. While climbing back down, Caspian clamped Edmund's shoulder. "Hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Edmund said. Caspian walked towards the main cabin and opened a cabinet while he walked in slowly after him. "Is everything all right, Caspian?"

"Here." Caspian pulled a particularly familiar sword out and reached out to hand it to Edmund.

"That's Peter's sword." Edmund stated.

"Yes, I know." Caspian replied.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Edmund wondered, but before Caspian could answer, he continued. "Look. I deeply apologise about what happened today at that cave. I don't know what happened to me. I would never-"

"I know, Edmund." Caspian cut him off. "I wouldn't have spoken those words either." Saying that, he reached the sword out to him once again. "Edmund, I want you to know that I think of you as my brother."

"Me too."

Edmund spent the entire journey thinking about what would have happened if Lucy had never found Narnia in the first place. He had shudders just thinking about the thought itself. He pondered if he would have remained his bratty self and also wondered if being a traitor was in his blood. Maybe it had nothing to do with Jadis. Maybe he was born a betrayer. He knew that no matter what he would do, he could never replace what happened.

"Then listen to an older brother and take this." Caspian handed him the sword with the lion on its hilt. "Peter would want you to have it."

Edmund knew that it was better not to argue anymore and took the sword from Caspian. "Thank you." He said.

"It was my honour." Caspian said and bowed his head. "Now, let's try to get some sleep. We still have a few more hours left before dawn breaks."

* * *

Later that morning, Edmund and Caspian had a spar at the main deck while Lucy stood at the hind deck of the ship and admired the sea. She had woken up early and watched the sunrise.

Narnian sunrises were worth living for and she knew that. Right as the sun rose up from the horizon, Lucy heard splashes of water. She looked downwards and encountered a naiad. The naiad was beautiful and waved at Lucy, who waved back but was surprised as to how quickly the naiad's expression had changed from delight to fear. She kept shaking her head no, and was trying to tell Lucy to not go the way that the Dawn Treader was heading in. Lucy frowned and wanted to talk to the naiad but before she could, there was a knock at the door of the main cabin.

"May I come in?" Caspian asked, waiting by the door.

"Of course!" Lucy smiled, walking inside the cabin.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday."

"It's alright." She said, being her Valiant self.

"No, it wasn't." He asserted. "I challenged Edmund and that wasn't like myself."

"Caspian-"

"I also wanted to thank you for stopping me from fighting your brothers." He added, referring to the fight between Peter and himself after the raid.

"Anytime." Lucy made a joke to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." He nodded and was about to head out when Lucy spoke.

"I think all of us are behaving in ways that aren't really us, you know?" She voiced her concern.

But before Caspian could talk to her about it, the ship shifted to a harsh left. And then again to a harsh right. "Should it be shaking side to side like that?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with worry.

"No. No, it shouldn't."

Both of them ran up to the deck to see what was going on. The boat was shaking side to side. Edmund was on the deck trying to figure out who was attacking their ship. He looked overboard to see something unexpected. "Merpeople?" He asked himself, confused. He looked over and saw Lucy and Caspian, who was commanding people around to try and get the ship steady. "Caspian!" He called as he ran up to them. "Merpeople are attacking us!"

"What!" Lucy and Caspian shouted at the same time. They couldn't believe their eyes either. Why would merpeople be attacking them? The land people had always maintained a good relationship with the sea. They were always helpful to each other.

"Have you crossed their territory without their permission?" Edmund directed the question to Caspian, looking for answers.

"No!" Caspian shouted.

The ship was shaking and it was getting attacked from all directions. Drinian lost control of the wheel, which was followed by a heavy bang that stopped the ship from sailing. The Dawn Treader stood alone in the midst of a never-ending sea. Merpeople started climbing on board the ship and held everyone at the tip of their tridents. "What happened?" Caspian asked them, climbing onto the main deck.

The merpeople took one look at the young man before they started attacking the crew. "Stop it!" Lucy screamed at them.

"I'm Caspian the tenth, the King of Narnia and I order you to stop!" He dodged as he was attacked by a merman. But unfortunately, that didn't work. The merpeople continued to attack the crew members and Caspian had no choice but to join. "Stop it! I am King Caspian the tenth!"

The sound of swords hitting each other was the only sound for a thousand miles. No one could hear the pain of the injured crew members and no one was coming to their rescue. The Dawn Treader was not a battleship but a forced battle could never be avoided, especially when it was done with an ulterior motive.

But things worsened when a cloud of fog headed their way. As they fought, the green mist from earlier started rising up. It made it very hard to see for both sides of the battle, but little did the crew know that the merpeople had used it as an advantage.

As the battle went on, the clanking of the swords became more and more distant. Caspian tried his best to look around but the mist was still too heavy. A few moments later the mist started to clear up. There were no merpeople in sight and the ship stopped rocking.

 _"They wouldn't just leave, would they?"_ Caspian thought to himself. He decided to look around and see if there were any crew members who were dead or needed severe help. Most were surprisingly okay with about 5 or 6 needed to be bandaged. _"This is strange. Why would they attack our crew, barely injure them and then just leave?_ " He suddenly had a really bad thought in the back of his head. _"They must have successfully done what they came for to leave all of a sudden!"_

Eustace came up to him and he was just as confused as Caspian was. They needed more input on what just happened. "Wait." Caspian said. "Where are Edmund and Lucy? I haven't seen them since before the battle."

"I don't know. I did a headcount and everyone was here except for you three." Eustace told him. "I assumed that they were with you."

Caspian started running to the main deck. "No!" He shouted for the whole cabin to hear. _"They are here. They are safe. You did not fail to protect them._ " He thought to himself, doubting every word. "Edmund!" Caspian shouted. "Lucy!" He called for them all around the ship.

His worst fears had come true when there was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know I'm sorry! But don't worry! More chapters are coming next week! Thank you for reading and traveling this journey with me! I will see you soon!


	9. Our Only Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! The next chapters are up!!!

“This is all my fault.” Caspian told Eustace when his suspicion was confirmed. “If only I made better orders, or told you three to go into the cabins below-” 

“It is not your fault, Caspian.” Eustace reassured him. “We couldn’t have known what would have happened.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make me any less at fault. Thanks to my irresponsibility, Edmund and Lucy were captured by merpeople.” Guilt was pouring in his eyes. Eustace looked like he was about to say something when Caspian lost any control he had left. “No, Eustace! I run this ship! I made the order to come here! I allowed them to fight the merpeople and I couldn’t protect them! I have failed them and…”

Eustace was speechless. He had left Caspian to breathe, hoping that he would have time to think it over and stop blaming himself.

* * *

Caspian sat on the balcony of his ship, watching the waves. “Oh Aslan, what do I do now?” He whispered, hoping the lion could somehow hear him and continued to look at the waves. Even after the fight and the mist, they were nice and gentle. It was magnificent really, how such ugly rough waves could be present at one moment, and be calm the next. 

Caspian’s face lit up with an idea. It was risky, but it would all be worth it if it worked. “Thank you, Aslan.” He whispered before racing upstairs to tell his crew of his plan. “They are our only hope.” He whispered once there, loud enough for only Eustace to hear. “But we don’t know if this would work.” 

“We don’t know that it won’t.” Eustace persisted. “We don’t have another choice. They would know where to start.”

Caspian thought about it for a moment. “You’re right.” He agreed. “Maybe this has something to do with matters that we are not aware of.”

“But how do we bring them here?” Eustace wondered.

“I have an idea.” 

As both the acquaintances walked over to the empty main deck - since Caspian dismissed all the crew members to take a day’s rest - they prayed for their plan to work. “How would it even work?” Eustace asked.

“It worked once before. I just pray....” Caspian looked at the worrying Eustace and changed his sentence. “I have faith that this will work.”

Eustace nodded and sighed at the same time. “Caspian?” He called out for him. They looked at each other. “I never thought that I would say this to anyone, not even Edmund for that matter. But you are kind of like an elder brother to me.” He revealed. “I’ve always wanted one. I have spent my whole life alone and I just....”

Caspian clapped Eustace on his shoulder. “You are a part of my family now, Eustace.” 

“Thank you. For everything.” He said gratefully. “Shall we get started?” 

“Sooner the better.” Caspian nodded as he opened the wooden box in his hands.

“ _ Oh, I love the engravings on it _ .” Eustace thought as he examined the box that Caspian held. He picked up the object inside once he set the box on one of the wagons. “Long live Aslan!” Caspian shouted and blew into the object.

There was a loud whir and sea water sprayed onto the deck. Caspian and Eustace got wet but they didn’t lose hope. After the sea calmed down, they looked at each other. There was a huge roar that came from the port side and they rushed to see what had caused it.

“What-” Caspian started.

“It worked!” Eustace exclaimed. “This magic horn worked! We need to go-”

“Eustace, wait.” He stopped him. “We don’t know if that was caused by her horn.” He told him.

“Yes, we do.” Eustace said, confidently. “I’ll go.” He said before Caspian could ask his next question. “Everyone needs you here. I’ll bring them back. I promise.”

“Be safe, my friend.” Caspian said, knowing that there was no time to argue. He pulled out a dagger from its case. “Here.” He handed it to Eustace but he looked confusingly at it. “Just in case.”

“I must trust my feelings.” Eustace remembered what Aslan had told him in the dream. Maybe that was what he had meant. He should trust that he could get them back to Narnia - their home. He had to trust himself. “Long live Aslan!” He shouted and jumped into the whirlpool.

The portal closed as Caspian saw the last of the blonde hair disappear into it. He put his hands together and mumbled, “We need you. Narnia needs you. Lucy and Edmund need you.” He took a breath. “I need you.”


	10. But We Can’t Go Back

Susan couldn’t believe that Peter had convinced her to play cricket. After all, the last time they had played it, she and her siblings had broken a window. Then again, they wouldn't have ever been to Narnia if that window didn’t break. “You know I don’t think it is fair.” She told Peter as she pitched him the ball. 

He had missed the ball after hearing those words. “You don’t think what is fair?” He asked.

“This.” She gestured to her and Peter. “That we get to have all this fun while Lucy and Edmund are stuck in that horrible house with Eustace.”

“Su, they do live on the other side of England.” He sighed. “How about this? If you finally let me take you on a sailboat, I will spend tomorrow driving us up to Cambridge.”

“Really? You would do that?” She asked with a smile across her face.

“Why, of course!” He smiled back. “They are my siblings too you know, and I really do miss them. But we _ have _ to go sailing.”

“Are you doing this because you because you know that I hate sailing?” Susan asked with a smirk on her face.

“Maybe.” Peter replied, with a similar smirk.

Although they wouldn’t like to admit it, Peter and Susan looked a lot like each other, especially when they smiled. Both of them let out a big laugh and headed for the docks. 

* * *

“I can’t believe the Professor owns a sailboat.” Susan said as they approached the boat.

“Oh yes, he does. In fact, he was the one who taught me my love for sailing.” Peter said with a confident smile.

“Then I hope you are as good as you have been saying you are.” She commented as Peter held out his hand to help her onto the boat.

“You will see that I own this lake! Here we go!” 

They sailed for a while under the sunset. Susan had to admit that Peter was a great sailor and she was actually having fun. Everything was going smoothly until Peter saw something swimming in the lake. “What’s that?” He asked with caution.

“I don’t know, Peter. Aren’t you supposed to know since you  _ own the lake _ .” She mocked but with an undertone of fear.

“Calm down, Susan.” He said when he sensed the fear. “I’m sure it is just a large fish or something.” 

Peter tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice but Susan could see right through it. She was about to suggest they turn around when suddenly the thing grabbed on to the side of the sailboat. 

“Ahhhh!” Susan screamed as she knocked the thing off with her purse.

“Wait!” Peter called out. “It's a person! Help him up!”

“Oh Aslan! He’s drowning!” She exclaimed as she grabbed the arms and pulled the person onto the floor of the sailboat. They both looked at each other when they recognized the person they pulled up.

“Eustace!” Both of them exclaimed.

“It worked.” Eustace said with astoundment. “It worked!”

“What worked?” Peter and Susan spoke at the same time once again.

“Eustace what is going on?” Susan asked hoping that he would provide some type of explanation for all this. 

“Ed and Lu are in danger! I don’t have time to explain!” Eustace said hurriedly, and took both of their hands in his.

“Wait, hold on!” Peter exclaimed.

“What are you doing here?” Susan asked. “Where are our siblings?”

Peter and Susan had gotten their hopes up when they saw Eustace. They thought that maybe their siblings were with him. Although they were wondering what they would be doing by the Professor’s house in the first place, though the thought of seeing their siblings again made them forget how unlikely it was.

“You have to come with me.” Eustace breathed out once again, realising that he had referred to Edmund and Lucy by their pet names for the first time.

“What kind of madness is this?” Susan asked.

“We were onboard the Dawn Treader and-” Eustace started but was interrupted by Peter.

“Were you in Narnia?” He asked, instinctively.

“Yes! Narnia!” 

As soon as Eustace said that word, Peter was convinced that he was speaking the truth although Susan wasn’t entirely convinced. “How do we know that you aren’t making fun of us?” She enquired, knowing that Eustace used to mock her siblings through the letters that she shared with Lucy.

“Because Caspian needs your help!” Eustace shouted, getting more impatient by the minute as his cousins asked him useless questions. “Please come with me! Ed and Lu have been captured by merpeople!”

“Merpeople?” Susan asked in a heist. She wondered what madness Eustace was talking about.

“That’s not possible.” Peter mumbled, knowing that merpeople were friends of Narnia and would never harm the people of the land.

“Will you just come with me?” He asked, pointing to the bed of the lake. “There is an opening there - a whirlpool. We need to go back to Narnia before it closes. It might close any second!” He informed them while looking at the portal that grew smaller and smaller.

Before the elder Pevensies could ask any more questions, Eustace pushed Susan in. Peter, seeing her, jumped into the lake after her. Peter and Susan looked at each other while underwater. “ _ But we can't go back _ .” They both thought. They knew deep in their heart that they could never return to Narnia. After all, Aslan himself had told them that. But they knew they had to protect their siblings, so they needed to try. 

So, with an uncertainty in heart, the siblings swam to the bottom of the lake towards the portal. The only problem was that Eustace wasn’t with them. 

“Hey, what about me?” Eustace shouted, as he realised that he was left behind.


	11. Returning and Reuniting

The whirlpool in Narnia closed and Caspian brushed his fingers through his hair. “What if it hadn’t worked? What if Lucy and Edmund were lost forever? What was I thinking sending Eustace?” He scolded himself. “He was only a child.”

Right as he was going to lose hope, there was a shout for help from the water. Caspian opened his eyes and rushed to the starboard side. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “We need help!” He shouted for the crew and jumped into the water himself like he had when the younger Pevensies and Eustace had come.

There were two people in the water who were swimming towards the ship but their outfits were dragging them down. Caspian got ahold of the female and heard a very sweet and familiar voice. “Caspian!” She exclaimed.

“Susan!” Caspian couldn’t believe his eyes once again. But that disbelief was for a much different reason. She pulled him into a big hug when they heard another voice.

“I’m here as well.” Peter commented sarcastically.

“Peter!” Caspian exclaimed when breaking out of the hug. 

Once they had gotten onboard the ship, Caspian rushed to get them dry towels. “Here.” He handed them the spare ones from the deck and was about to introduce them when Peter went first.

“I can’t believe that we are back!” Peter was almost on the verge of tears.

“Peter, concentrate.” Susan tried to bring him into the moment.

“Right.” He sighed, controlling his emotions.

“I’m glad that you are back.” Caspian told them.

“Caspian, where are Edmund and Lucy?” Susan asked him, her heart beating faster every second that she couldn’t see her siblings.

“Oh no.” Peter whispered and Susan looked at him. “We’ve left Eustace behind!” He exclaimed.

“Will he be alright?” Caspian had to make sure that Eustace was not going to be in any danger.

“I’m sure that he would find his way to the Professor’s house.” Susan stated, worried about him, but she was more worried about her siblings.

“But where are our siblings?” Peter asked, acting like his High King self.

“We better go down to the cabins.” Caspian suggested and the other two agreed.

* * *

On the way down, Caspian couldn’t help but look at Susan with wonder. The elder Pevensies weren’t supposed to come back and he had lost all hope of ever finding someone who made his heart flutter like Susan did. He couldn’t believe that she was looking as beautiful as he had remembered.

On the other hand, Susan was trying not to look at Caspian. She was still trying to accept that she was back in Narnia. She couldn’t bear to look at him and see his dark eyes that she could get lost in. 

As these two were getting challenged by their feelings, Peter was just happy to be back. It felt surreal but he was going to enjoy it as long as it went.

“Caspian, what happened?” She asked as they were inside the cabin.

“Peter. Susan. I have failed to protect them. It happened out of nowhere really.” Caspian took a deep breath. “One moment Lucy and I were talking on the back deck and the next moment, the ship was rocking left and right. I assumed that it was some rough waves at first. We went up to the deck and Edmund confronted us about merpeople attacking our ship. They climbed onto our ship and instead of trying harder to talk to them. I got frustrated and ordered my crew to fight. Then, this mist appeared and made it too hard to see. We thought that the merpeople ran away but it turned out they took your siblings with them.”

“Now, I don’t know where they are, and who would have done such a thing.” He added after taking another breath.

Peter and Susan had no words. And so, they continued to listen. “I am truly sorry I hope to find it in your heart to forgive me, though I don't deserve it.”

“It’s not your fault.” Peter said genuinely and Caspian could feel guilt wash over him. “ _Of course, it was his fault!”_ “We’ve made mistakes in the past regarding them as well.” He continued and looked at Susan, knowing that she would know which incident he was referring to.

“Ed and Lu wanted to make us see something that would save everyone’s life, but we were too busy to care about them.” Susan added and touched Peter’s arm. They couldn’t believe that their siblings were held in capture and they knew that they needed to figure a way out to save them. 

“But it _is_ my fault.” Caspian said. “I’ve not only wronged them but it is because of me that they are not here at this moment.”

“Caspian. Like Peter said, It is not your fault.” Susan persisted.

“But Susan…” 

“No _buts_.” Peter interrupted. “We all make mistakes sometimes and it is up to us to make up for them. You, Caspian, are clearly trying very hard to get them back. My respect for you has only increased because of that.”

“Thank you, Peter. I’m glad you understand how much I want them back. You all are like family to me.” Caspian told him, waiting for a response.

“I’m glad to call you part of our family, Caspian.” Peter said with a smile.

“You seem a little too calm Peter.” Susan commented. “This isn’t how you would normally act in a situation like this.”

“Susan, deep down, you know I’m terrified. I don’t know what to do, or where to start. They could be anywhere, and not even alive for all I know! But, as the High King, I need to keep calm. But honestly, I don’t know how long it is going to last.”

“Oh Peter, I’m scared too.” Susan said as she embraced him. She pulled back once she knew that Peter was alright. “Caspian, do you have any idea of which direction they went?”

“Judging by the direction we were heading I would have to guess south. We should start there.” 

“Well you are the King.” Peter told him. “Let’s head south and find Edmund and Lucy.” He said with determination. Whoever took his siblings was going to pay.

Later that evening, Drinian called out to Caspian. “Sire! We have captured a merperson! I think she knows where the royal highnesses are!”

Caspian, Susan and Peter heard this call and ran towards the cabin, where a mermaid was trapped in a net. She was very beautiful with long, flowey, blond hair. She flinched as Caspian walked closer to her. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Caspian promised as he took the net off of her. 

Peter and Susan were confused as to why he would have done this. Caspian noticed their confusion and responded. “Like it or not, she is a Narnian and she has Narnian rights.” He looked back at her. “What is your name?” He asked in a soft voice despite the situation.

“Melinda.” She said as she leaned as far as she could away from him.

“Well, Melinda. Can you please tell me where King Edmund and Queen Lucy are?” He asked in a calm manner.

Caspian, Peter and Susan had very different approaches to interrogation. Peter would have demanded to know the information. Susan would have been gentle at first but eventually would turn aggressive. But Caspian would not raise his voice unless he had no other option.

“I can’t.” Melinda said. 

“Why not?” 

“I just can’t.” She replied. Peter was about to step in with his approach when Caspian stopped him. “Well could you just tell me one thing about their location?” Caspian asked, not losing his patience.

“Okay.” Melinda hesitated. But as soon as Melinda said that she started coughing and had trouble breathing.

Susan dropped to her knees and tried to help her. “Melinda, what’s happening?”

“Tenebris Island…Tenebris Island!” She got out as she was gasping for air. “Find them…”

Silence overcame everything as she dropped dead on the cabin floor. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the calm ocean waves as the boat continued moving south.

* * *

“How dare she!” The gloomy voice echoed through the caves as the merperson lost her life. “That’s the price for betraying me.” He scolded the others. “Don’t try to pull anything or else you will owe the same payment.”

His servants quivered before him. “Never, master.” They pleaded for their lives.

“That’s better.” He stated, smiling evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this week! See you all next week! Thank you so much! Bye!!!


	12. Old Scars Still Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am back with new chapters! Hope you enjoy! These are some of my favorite chapters, but I love them all!

There was a ringing in Edmund’s ear that caused him to stir. He refused to wake up at first, but the ringing and the pain in his forehead forced him to do so. Edmund noticed that it was dark and gloomy as his senses started kicking in. His hand went immediately to his forehead when another wave of pain hit. He felt something on his forehead and confirmed it was blood when he looked down at his fingers “ _Where am I_ ?” He thought to himself. “ _What happened_?”

It was all a blur. He remembered the attack, the mist, and then…nothing. He took a look at his surroundings and realised that he was in a prison cell of some sort. The bars were too close to slip though, and the lock was too tough to break. 

“Great.” He said in a sarcastic tone. He found Lucy right next to him, sleeping on the ground. It also seemed that her forehead was also bleeding. “Lu.” He whispered as he nudged her softly. Edmund waited patiently for her to wake up as she started to stir. 

“Ed, where are we?” Lucy panicked as she looked around, not recognizing their location.

“I…I don't know, Lu.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I should be asking that to you.” He said, gesturing to her forehead.

Lucy touched the bleeding spot on her forehead but noticed that Ed’s was much worse. So, she started cleaning his wound off with her handkerchief. He tried to push her away, insisting that he was fine, but Lucy wasn’t buying it. Eventually, Edmund knew he was going to lose this fight and stopped resisting. “Do you have any idea what happened or where we are?” She asked him.

“I wish that I did.” He mumbled. “But I don’t remember anything from when the mist formed. As for where, I would guess some kind of lair on the Dark Island’s, because well it's dark.”

Lucy smiled. It was the first time she had done it in awhile. Edmund could always, even in the darkest of situations, find ways to lighten the mood. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw a merman. “Hey!” She called out to him. “Can you please help us? Or at least tell us why we are here?” 

The merman looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. It was as though he wanted to say something but he just turned and walked away. Lucy slumped against the cold stone wall behind her. She knew she had to be strong, but it was hard when she felt so helpless. She never really felt helpless. Maybe it was because she had only been kidnapped once before, and her kidnapper was her friend Mr. Tumnus. 

She had been lucky, considering the amount of times her other siblings were put in danger. Lucy was always left behind on dangerous missions, and she always had the most guards. Back then, she was usually furious with Peter for either leaving her out or not letting her go anywhere without guard. But right then, she felt like she needed those things more than ever.

She looked at Edmund, who had sat beside her. He looked tense, even scared. “Edmund, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” He said but knew that Lucy saw right through that. “Okay, okay. This place is giving me flashbacks of my time with the White Witch.”

“Oh. Well, you don't have to talk about it. I know that it took a toll on you.”

“Thank you, Lu.” Edmund hugged her. “I will tell you this. Between being with her and with you in this cell, I would choose this cell.”

“Why, thank you for the compliment, Edmund!” She said with a smile.

“The pleasure was all mine. Though I would prefer you weren’t in here with me. But don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you on my watch.” He said as he bowed.

Lucy smiled once again. “I know, Ed.”

They continued to then lean on one another as the hours went on.

* * *

“We can’t do that!” Susan’s voice echoed throughout the ship.

“Why not?” Peter argued.

Peter, Susan, and Caspian had gathered around the table at the main cabin. They were forming plans to save Edmund and Lucy from whoever had captured them.

“We cannot just storm some island that we’ve never heard of or seen, just to save Ed and Lu!” Susan stated.

“Susan, they could be getting tortured right now while we are wasting our time arguing here!” 

“What happened to being calm and _High King_ like?”

“Well that ship has sailed, I am way too worried to be calm! We NEED to do something!"

“Do you really think that we would be of any use if we are captured as well?" She elaborated. Peter didn’t say anything. He was blinded by his love for his family. “Peter.” She said calmly and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know that you are worried. I’m worried as well. But we need to think about this logically.”

As soon as Susan said the last word, Peter couldn’t help but smile. He remembered the time when the Professor had used the same word in an accusing manner. “You’re right.” He answered, accepting his defeat and felt a little light-headed. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t been there for his siblings when they needed him. “I need some fresh air.” He mumbled before walking out of the room. Peter was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they needed to save his siblings from merpeople. Merpeople were friends of Narnia. What could have possibly made them turn against the other Narnians?

Right as the door closed, tension filled the room between Caspian and Susan. They didn’t know what to say to each other but would secretly glance at the other. Caspian broke the silence. “I’m going to make sure that they are safe, Susan.” He promised. “It was my fault that they were captured and-”

“No, Caspian. It wasn’t your fault.” She said. “It is ours. We never should have separated them from us. I just...I cannot live with myself if anything happened to them.” She revealed, not wanting to do the same in front of Peter.

“Nothing will happen to them.” Caspian said, wanting to hug Susan to comfort her, but not knowing how she would take it, he pulled himself together.

“They are the only family we’ve got. We’ve been through every best and worst together-”

“We’ll find them. I won’t rest until we do. After all, you are the only family I’ve got.” Caspian revealed. “Maybe you are…a bit more.” 

Susan looked up at him. She couldn’t believe her ears. She had thought that Caspian would have been courting someone because it had been a while since the Pevensies had left Narnia. Could he have been waiting for her? _“Come out of it, Susan.”_ She scolded herself. “I’m sorry.” She started. “But I need to care about my family first.” 

Caspian was expecting nothing else. He knew that she would have been courting someone else. After all, it had been a long time and it wasn’t like they were star-crossed lovers. “I understand.” He nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. _“How could you be so stupid?”_ He scolded himself. “I’m going to check up on Peter.” He couldn’t stay in the room anymore. The walls felt like they were closing in and that he was stuck in the middle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was standing at the cabin in the back deck where Lucy had stood right before the attack. He was looking at the bright moon in the pitch-black sky and was listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. “How are we going to get out of this one?” He whispered to himself. “Aslan, please keep them safe.” 

After searching the other cabins, Caspian finally found Peter and knocked at the door. “May I come in?” He asked

“It’s your ship.” Peter pointed out.

“That is true.” Caspian smiled as he entered the room. “I just came to check on you.”

“Caspian. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour when we first met.” Peter started immediately, wanting to have said the words a long time back. “I wasn’t myself. The grief of the loss of my people made me angry and I ended up taking it on you. Even right now, Susan stopped me from making a decision like I had done before.”

“I understand, Peter.” Caspian replied. “I was taking my frustration on you as well. I had been alone all my life, but that didn’t give me any reason to justify my actions.”

“It was because of me that you acted as you did. But after everything, you are a true king. Narnia could have never wished for a better one.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” Caspian said as they shook hands. “I am also sorry for my actions back then.”

“I’m just worried about them.” Peter told Caspian as he was about to leave the deck. “I don’t know if they are okay or what is happening to them, and it’s not a good feeling.” He took a deep breath to keep himself from tearing up.

“I am worried about them too.” Caspian said. “But, I have faith that they will be able to handle themselves for the time being. After all they are strong, and they have the greatest weapons in all of Narnia.” Caspian gestured the sword he was using.

Peter examined it and realised what Caspian had meant. “Edmund has my sword?” He asked, feeling hope for the first time.

“And Lucy has Susan’s bow and arrows.” Caspian revealed. “I think you need to worry more about yourself right now, with that boring old sword.” 

Peter smiled and clamped Caspian’s shoulder. “Thank you, Caspian. Truly.”


	13. The Maze

There was a cold feeling that spread throughout her body. She could feel cold clouds coming out of her mouth as she breathed. Lucy finally opened her eyes and found herself standing in an empty room which resembled her room in England. Every detail was perfect. The bed was where it should be and there was even a loose floorboard at the corner of the room. “What?” She breathed out and saw the clouds of smoke coming out once again. Her hands were freezing. She rubbed them together and her arms. Why was it so cold?

Lucy knew that she wasn’t in England. She was with Edmund and Caspian at the Dawn Treader! So, where was she? She needed to find that out as soon as possible. She headed for the door and as soon as her hand turned the doorknob, she regretted it.

She entered a greenish-black passageway that led on to two turns - one towards the left and one towards the right. “At least, it is not cold.” She reassured herself and headed for the T-shaped passageway. “Left or right, Lucy?” She asked herself.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned left and found herself at another T-shaped passageway. _“A Maze?”_ She thought to herself. She looked around for any sign of her brother. “Edmund!” Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. “Edmund, can you hear me!” There was an echo of laughter and she recognised the voice. “Edmund...” She whispered to herself, accepting defeat.

After taking different turns and corners, Lucy found herself in front of a wooden door which resembled the one of the wardrobe through which she had discovered Narnia. She was very curious because she knew that she wasn’t in England. She opened the door and felt an invisible force push her inside. The second she regained her balance, the door closed with a bang and locked itself. “Hey!” She screamed and banged her fists at the door. “Let me out!” 

“Why do you even try, Lucy?” There was someone inside the room with her.

Lucy turned around, not being able to believe whom she was seeing. “Peter?” She called out. “What are you doing here?” That was when Lucy realised the room she was standing in. It was their house in Finchley.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it is to take care of three younger siblings?” Peter asked her.

“Did you get captured as well?” Lucy asked at the same time. “What?” She asked, processing what her brother had said.

“It was bad enough that I had to take the role of the strict parent but having to endure your tantrums?” Peter scoffed. “It was a nightmare.” Lucy frowned. “I had to go through thousands of sleepless nights just so I could make sure that you would sleep peacefully. I’ve always had to protect you.” He continued. “Protect you from the truth, from battles and from the real world. I can’t do that anymore. You don’t deserve my protection!”

“This is not real.” Lucy shook her head. “Peter would never say that.”

The person in front of her laughed an icy prickly laughter. “That’s where you are wrong, little sister.” He said, stressing on the last word. “I would never say that to your face. But you do know the truth, don’t you?” 

She shook her head, but was slowly starting to believe what he was saying. “ _Do I deserve his protection_?” She asked herself. “ _Do I deserve him_?”

Her questions we never answered, as Peter ran towards Lucy at such a speed that scared her. “No!” She screamed and blocked herself from getting harmed.

* * *

Edmund awoke with a massive headache which was even worse than before. Wherever he was, it was cold and dark. The floor was like ice. “Ice!” He breathed out and he stood up immediately. He looked all around, observing the place that was now only located in his nightmares. He was in his least favorite place, the White Witch’s Castle. “This place was destroyed.” He told himself. 

He knew that it had to be some kind of trick, similarly to what the mist had done before, only much more real-looking. He looked for a way out, realising that the only way out was through the door of the dungeon. He had a bad feeling about that. 

He entered a greenish-black passageway that led onto two turns - one towards the left and one towards the right. He approached the T-shaped passageway, realising that he had to choose a direction. Also realising he had no clue which way to go, he made the most logical choice he could at the time. “Well, I’m right handed. So, I guess I’m going right.” He said as confidently as he could, which wasn't much. 

As he continued walking he said to himself. “I must be in some sort of maze.” “Lucy?” He called out. He continued in the maze taking turns and making corners. “Lucy, are you there? Is anyone there?” He regretted calling that out because in fact there was someone. Or something.

Edmund found himself at a door. It was a very plain door that he did not recognize. He opened the door, praying that it would open to the exit of this maze. Only to enter a room - the room at the Professor’s house. “What?” 

He could hear the sound of rain beating against the window and found that his bed was made. “You took your own time.” A voice he recognized from behind him said, which made him turn around swiftly.

“Susan.” He whispered, noticing that she was in England attire.

“I cannot do this anymore, Edmund.” Susan said.

“Can’t do what?” Edmund asked, concerned.

“Live with you.” She snarled.

“What are you talking about?” 

“It isn’t fair!” She shouted “You two get to go back to Narnia while _Mr. Magnificent_ and myself are forced to stay in this horrible place.” She said as she pointed to the house.

“Susan, I get that you are mad. I don’t think that it is fair either. But Aslan made this decision and we must respect it.” He said as he tried to calm her down.

“Oh, stop lying.” 

“Lying?” 

“You are such a liar! You lied all the time, you traitor. You betrayed all of us. You don’t deserve Narnia or anything good!” 

Edmund felt his heart rip into one thousand pieces. The worst part was that he believed her for a moment. But he knew that she was wrong. Aslan had forgiven him and that was what mattered. He also knew his sister and knew that she would have never said anything like that.

His theory was confirmed as Susan pulled out her bow. He knew that it had to all be a trick, he just had to find a way to outsmart it. “I always protected you.” She said, pointing her bow at him. “I always made sure that you were okay. I would always try to stop the fighting between you and Peter. But you betrayed us, You betrayed everyone and everything you care about. And the punishment for betrayal is death.” 

She aimed the arrow right for his heart. Edmund listened to her words, refusing to believe that his sister would ever say such a thing. “The White Witch should have killed you all those years ago.” She added. “Good thing I am about to finally finish the job." She focused on him, about to shoot.

“Shoot if you must.” Edmund preached with his hands up in the air. “But Aslan has forgiven me for my sins and has even died for me. There is no price to be paid.” He had closed his eyes and prepared himself for the arrow, giving her a clear shot. The last thing he heard was the arrow being released from the bow, and the exhale of his breath.

“Bravo.” A voice mocked from behind him. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Edmund turned around still recognizing the voice all those years later. “Camus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I know! Well that's it for this week. Since next week is the week of Christmas, I will be taking a week off. But think of the hiatus as a way to really think about what will happen next...Until next time!-23LucyGrace


	14. I Never Stopped Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters! Hope you all enjoy!

“We need more information! We have to stop there!” Susan shouted.

“We don’t have time, Su! Ed and Lu don’t have time!” Peter shouted, trying to overcome the sound of the crash of the waves.

“If we don’t stop there, we will be putting their lives in even more danger!” She stated.

“Why don’t we all-” Caspian started but the siblings did not notice his presence in the room while trying to put forward their points.

“We have to get more information!” Susan said and pulled up a chair. She stood on it and continued. “Now I am on the higher ground!” 

Peter shook his head at Susan’s way of boldly displaying her opinions. “Standing on a chair. Really, Su?”

“We simply cannot make a decision that we may regret later on and we absolutely cannot risk anyone’s lives more than we have to, which is why...Ahhhh!” 

The Dawn Treader was battling a heavy current. The ship had hit a very large wave and created a tremor for everyone on board, especially Susan. She lost balance and fell down. Well, almost. “Are you okay?” Caspian asked as he caught her midway of the fall. He was standing close to her and saved her from any injury.

Susan was looking directly into his eyes and almost forgot that she could speak in the first place. “Yes.” She said as Caspian let her go and helped her stand on the floor of the cabin.

Peter noticed the clear tension of sorts and knew that the two of them needed to talk to each other. “Alright then. We’ll continue this discussion tonight, even though we are going with my plan and heading straight to Lucy and Edmund. I am going to go...talk with Reepicheep. Maybe train a little bit. I may be a little rusty with a sword. Caspian, may I borrow your sword?” 

“Yes, Peter. Here.” Caspian said as he handed it to him. 

“Thank you” He said, hurrying out of the door.

Susan knew what Peter’s intentions were and wasn’t sure if she was grateful or angry for it. Caspian cleared his throat and started moving maps to their place in the cupboard nearby from the table. “Caspian?” She called out.

A roll of map fell over his head as Caspian hurriedly stood up. “Yes?” 

Susan smiled at his flustered face. “I think we may need to talk about...us.” She said, twiddling her thumbs as she did when she was nervous.

“I guess we do.” He agreed and the two of them sat down near the fireplace.

“Caspian-” She started.

“May I go first?” He asked. “Please?”

Susan was once again getting lost in his eyes. She noticed that he had seemed different than the last time they had met, maybe it was the beard. But honestly, she was just swaying to his voice. “Yes, of course.” She said, sitting straighter.

“Susan, I know that it has been years since all of you left,” He started. “But I just need to tell you that seeing you after all this while, I realise that even now, I am taken aback by you. You take my breath away and I cannot help but feel the same way as I did those years ago. And I do think that somehow, you feel the same way despite what you told me yesterday.” 

Susan took a deep breath. She didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t that. She was expecting him to tell her that maybe he was betrothed to someone else or that he did not want anything to happen between them. It would have made things a whole lot easier for her. 

Susan was scared to admit her feelings. Of course, she wanted to be with him! He was the only person who ever understood her and did not just fall for her outer appearance. Despite what the Pevensies thought, Susan and Caspian had actually talked more than they let on.

Susan was terrified, yes. She did not know what to do. She had tried to move on because Aslan’s words had always haunted her. _“I’m afraid that the two of you are not going to return to Narnia, dear ones.”_ He had told her and Peter. But right then, Caspian was telling her that she wanted to hear. 

“I’m sorry, Caspian.” She said, knowing that she would shatter the hope in his eyes. 

“ _I’m afraid that the two of you are not going to return to Narnia, dear ones._ ” 

“I meant what I said yesterday. My family is more important to me and...I don’t really have a place for anyone else in my life.” She sighed. 

_“I’m afraid that the two of you are not going to return to Narnia, dear ones._ ” 

“That’s what I wanted to tell you.” She added, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

“I understand.” He nodded. “I won’t bother you anymore. We can always be friends.” He got up out of his chair. “I’m pretty sure that Peter must be a little rusty. I’m going to help him out on the deck.”

“I’m going to get some rest.” 

_“I’m afraid that the two of you are not going to return to Narnia, dear ones.”_ The voice continued to linger in her mind as she laid in her bed.

* * *

Peter was practicing his sword formations when he nearly dropped it. “Wow. I am a bit rusty.” He told himself. 

“Hello, Peter.” He heard from behind him. He turned about to see Caspian standing there. 

“Hello Caspian.” Peter said back. “How did it go?”

“How did what go?” Caspian asked.

“You and Susan.” He replied. “I saw the way you two were looking at each other.”

“No matter. She does not want to be with me.” 

“Of course she wants to be with you! She is just being Susan. She will probably come around at some point.” But Caspian did not look convinced. “Look.” He continued. “I know she still has feelings for you, because well I _am_ her brother. She rarely shows her ‘I like you’ side to anyone. But when she does it, she means it.” 

“I hope you are right. But how long am I expected to wait?” Caspian asked.

“As long as it takes.” Peter had secretly approved of Caspian to court his sister. “And by the way, it would be great to officially call you my brother one day. Because I already consider you one.” 

Caspian just smiled. "You too. Now let's spar."


	15. The Tale of the Sorcerer

“Land ho!” One of the crew members shouted.

Peter and Reepicheep were playing chess and Peter was losing horribly. He was never good at chess. He would lose to Susan all the time, and even Lucy sometimes. But today, his horrid playing was because he couldn’t get Edmund out of his head. He couldn’t get Lucy out either. But chess was Ed’s favorite game and made Peter think about all the times that his brother had tried to teach him how to win a game. But long story short, he never won a game, not to Edmund.

“Is something upsetting you, your Majesty?” Reepicheep asked him.

“Nothing.” Peter shook his head but Reep clearly did not believe him. Peter sighed. “ I’m just not able to concentrate...I’m worried that's all.”

Before Reep could say anything, Susan approached him and Reep on the main deck. “Peter. We need to suit up.” She told him.

“I’ll be right behind you.” He answered and Susan nodded.

“I suppose we need to prepare for any potential enemy.” Reepicheep commented.

“Yes, we do.” Peter smiled. “Thank you for the game, Reep. I know that you were trying to distract me. I can assure you that you made me feel better.”

“Anytime.” The mouse bowed down.

Once Peter and Susan had changed, they realised that they didn’t have their weapons with them. “It feels weird without my bow and arrows.” Susan mentioned.

“I’m just happy that they have our weapons. They need them more than we do anyway”

“We may not have enough weapons if there is a fight.” 

“Let’s pray that it doesn’t come to that.” 

* * *

It was nighttime when the crew of the Dawn Treader and the rulers of Narnia got off at the Island. Susan had won the argument and Peter finally agreed to get more information before they charged into the enemies hands. Though Peter still was not fond of this plan. They climbed up a hill which was not quite steep but it was slippery. Caspian was the first one on top and helped the others up. Susan tried not to look at him and Caspian tried the same, but they knew that they couldn’t continue this for a long time.

The crew then came to an empty pathway that led them to a long table in the middle of nowhere. There were all sorts of edible items present. There were huge candlesticks at regular intervals. But the strange part was that there was not a single cobweb in sight.

Caspian and the Pevensies travelled further down the table and looked at another one as they saw a table at the far end, possibly a much older table which had ivy run across it. Caspian investigated the plants when he saw three Lords sitting around the Table. “Wait!” He screamed as Tavros the minotaur general was about to help himself to an apple. “It’s the food!” 

“Hey.” Susan said as she looked closely. “This is Aslan’s Table.” She had recognised the inscriptions.

Peter moved a few ivies away and pulled out a sword that was kept on the Table, along with three other swords. Susan pulled another one out and Caspian pulled the other two. “What do these mean?” Caspian wondered.

Right then, a bright light shone on them from above accompanied by a shimmering sound. Everyone turned their heads to look at the sky. It looked as if a drop of sky was falling onto the Earth at a slow speed. The white glowing ball neared the ground and transformed into the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia in a white gown who stood facing the crew. There was an aura around her, a sort of shield of protection.

“Travellers of Narnia.” She said. “Welcome.” Everyone bowed down to her and rose up once she gestured them to. “Are you not hungry?” She had a very kind and sweet voice that sounded even better than a melody.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Peter asked.

“I’m Lilliandil.” The woman in white announced. “Daughter of Ramandu. I’m your guide.” 

“You’re a star!” Susan exclaimed.

Lilliandil nodded. “The food is for you.” She lifted her hands, lighting the candles on the long table. “There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan’s table. Always. Help yourselves.”

“Wait.” Peter stopped everyone. “What happened to them?” He referred to the Lords.

“These poor men were half mad when they reached our shores.” Lilliandil informed. “They were a threat to each other. Violence is forbidden by Aslan. So they were sent to sleep.”

“Can you wake them up?” Susan asked.

“I’m afraid that my magic is not sufficient to do so.” Lilliandil said.

“We really need to speak with them.” Caspian said.

“Can you please help us?” Peter asked.

“Although I can’t wake them up from the enchantment, I can wake their souls up.” She said softly, feeling the tension that everyone was feeling.

“Please.” Susan said. “It would be of great help. Our siblings have been captured and we believe that the Lords may know something about it.”

“I will try my best.” Lilliandil said and Susan smiled. She was taking a liking to Lilliandil. 

The star moved towards the table and touched it one hand. She closed her eyes and whispered something in a foregin language - the language of the stars. There was a white glow all around the Island. Everyone present there could see three apparitions moving out of the bodies of the Lords. It floated mid-air while Lilliandil calmed them down. “It’s alright, my Lords. You are safe.” She assured them.

“Where are we?” One of the Lords asked.

“What have we done?”

Once they were made to understand that they were under sleep, Caspian introduced himself to them. “You look exactly like your father.” One informed him.

“Thank you.” Caspian smiled. “We need your help.”

“It would be an honour, your Majesty.” Another of the Lords said.

“Our siblings have been captured.” Peter started. 

“Would you know anything about the Island of Tenebris?” Susan asked.

As soon as she said the name of the Island, the Lords looked at each other in fear. “Where did you learn that name?” The last one of the three asked.

“We believe that is where they are being held captive.” Caspian said. “Can you please help us?”

“There is an old tale.” The Lords started one by one. “Of a sorcerer, most powerful in all of Narnia. He lived on the Island and tormented everyone. Everyone was aware of his powers.” They said. “But one day, suddenly everything stopped. No one knows what happened to him.” 

“Ah I know that tale!” Caspian exclaimed. “Professor Cornelius told me that story. The myth was passed down through the giants and one giant claimed that he saw the events go down. He told me about how the sorcerer was murdered and his magic was stolen away by a vengeful knight, one by the name of Camus. Legend has it he still lurks around Narnia, waiting to get his revenge on this country.” 

Peter and Susan looked at each other with urgency in their eyes. Caspian had noticed this. “Peter, Susan, it is just a story. None of that tale really happened.” 

But they did not pay attention to these words. “Peter, you don’t think…” Susan started.

“I think we both know…” 

“We have to get going. Now!” 

“Here.” The Lord said. “Take our swords. They will be useful on your journey.” 

“And remember this.” Lilliandil started.

_“Some scars never heal_

_The sinful are never done_

_Evil will always feel_

_When the Four are back as one”_

“Any chance you can write it down?” Caspian asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“You will find it back at your ship. Consider it a gift from me.” The star said. “Farewell, brave warriors. May Aslan always be with you.”

Peter and Susan thanked her and the Lords, then started racing back to the ship. Caspian was trying to catch them. “Would someone please explain to me what is happening?” 

“All you need to know is that Camus is a very bad guy.” Susan replied as she was still running.

“You fought him?” He asked, even more confused.

“Yes! Now, can we please talk about this later?” 

They finally reached the ship and Susan found the piece of paper from Lilliandil in the Royal State Room when Peter commanded everyone to set sail for Tenebris Island. They were very relieved that they had the location of Ed and Lu. “Well at least now we have weapons to use.” Peter said, relieved as he handed a sword to Susan.

“I’m still mad about how you wanted to charge in there with only a dagger.” She said, trying to relieve the fear she had.

They both looked at each other and knew they were scared. They knew that the stakes were now raised. They knew Camus was not one to mess with. They knew that he was not going to be easy to defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for now folks! More chapters up next week!-23LucyGrace


	16. The Face of Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had exams all week. But good news, the next three chapters are up. Hope you enjoy!

“How are you still alive?! It has been over a thousand years!” Edmund said, shocked at who he was staring at. 

“I could ask you the same thing _King_ Edmund. Though I already know the answer.” Camus mocked.

“We trusted you! Well, I never did...but you were a Knight of Narnia. You swore an oath to fight _with_ Narnia, not against it!”

“And I did fight for Narnia, to get a better ruler...” Camus creeped closer.

“You stop right there!” Edmund interrupted. “What was that maze you put us through? And where is my sister?” 

“That was just a test to see whom I needed for the rest of my plan. Unfortunately, I got the stubborn one. As for that sister of yours, she will be fine. As long as you cooperate.” Camus smiled evilly, inching even closer.

“If you touch my sister, I will kill you and I won’t even need a sword! What do you want with me and Lucy?” 

“Well, you won and therefore, I really only need you. But she would be fun to use against you.” 

Edmund couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Rhiondon out of its holder and used Peter’s sword to slash Camus in the face. Camus seemed barely affected by the attack as he merely wiped the blood away. “Oh, _King_ Edmund, I thought you didn’t need a sword. Also, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see, I know your brother does his best fighting when angry. But you? You get clumsy and you know it too. I know all of your weaknesses and all of your strengths. So don’t try anything. It will only waste time, and your sister’s life.”

Edmund looked at the ground and sighed. He knew Camus was right. He knew that he could not win the battle, at least not alone anyway. But he needed one more thing answered. “What could you possibly need me for?” 

Camus’ face gave a crooked smile as he answered. “That’s for me to know. But don’t worry young King. You will find out soon enough.” 

* * *

“How is everything back in Narnia?” Peter asked Caspian as both of them helped themselves to a cup of steaming hot chocolate back at the Dawn Treader. They were on their way to save Edmund and Lucy, but unfortunately this boat couldn’t move faster than the men rowing it. It would be days before they could arrive. Peter could barely sit still, he needed to have his siblings back with him. He could barely wait an hour, let alone days. 

“Everything is going well, I suppose. I did have a tough time trying to change every tyrant rule that my Uncle had created. The administrations needed to be changed and of course, I had to change all the Lords in the Council.”

“That must have been really hard.” Peter acknowledged. “How did you manage it?” 

“I don’t think that I could have gotten through it without the help of the Narnians, especially the Professor.”

“It is great that things are going well.”

“I hope that they are since I am here. And also because I have left Trumpkin in charge.”

Peter almost spit out his drink. “Trumpkin?” He laughed. “Let’s hope that everyone is alive by the time we get back.”

Caspian’s eyes widened. _“We?”_ He asked, his hopes trying to not rise up.

Peter realised what he had said. _“I guess this is why Susan tells me to think before I talk.”_ He thought to himself. “I mean, I would like to see the kingdom if we have time to visit.” He corrected himself.

“Oh, of course.” He nodded.

“You really are one of a kind, Caspian.” Peter praised him after a moment of silence.

“You are being modest.” 

“I’m really not.” He smiled. “I know that Narnia is safe in your hands, which was why I gave you my sword that day. It was so that you could have a weapon that Aslan himself had blessed.”

“Thank you, Peter.” It was Caspian’s turn to smile. “And I am glad to have given the sword to Edmund.”

“I would like to get the sword back. Let’s hope that Ed doesn’t leave it behind like he did his torch.” Both of them laughed and stared off into the ocean blue.

“I’ll make sure that the sword is found. I remember when I found the torch at the North Tower, remembering that it was precious to Edmund.”

“We have an inside joke that Edmund loves his torch more than he loves any of us.” Peter smiled as he said it. “I’m happy that they found you when they came back. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“But it was for that exact reason that they got captured in the first place.”

Peter shifted. He was just starting to think of the good memories of his siblings, instead of the nightmares that haunted him. He took a deep breath. “It wasn’t your fault.” He said one more time. “We have done wrong by them in the past and have always felt guilty, but you should see how Lucy would react if you told her what you just told me.” He smiled, remembering a small memory from the Golden Age. “She will tear your throat out if you blame yourself.”

“Thank you for the warning. I’ll be careful around her. She can be scary if she wants to be.” He smirked.

“She can be terrifying!” Peter emphasised. “But I am glad that you were there for them when I wasn’t. Reep mentioned what happened at the Lone Islands to me yesterday. You did save them before. You are now officially an _overprotective older brother._ ”

“Oh, Edmund will hate that.” Caspian said as he sat back in his chair.

They sat in silence for a while until Peter spoke up. “Do you think that they will be alright?”

“They are strong Peter, stronger than you might think. I promise that we will get them back. I will not rest until we do. They are my family after all.” 

“Family comes first.” Peter said with determination in his eyes.

“Family comes first.” Caspian agreed.


	17. Prayers and Nightmares

Lucy sat in the cold and dark prison cell, watching the ceiling for what felt like days. She was sure she could now name every leak and crack of this cave, if it was a cave afterall. After ‘Peter’ attacked her, she had passed out. She woke up to find herself back in the cell. Alone. She was worried about why Edmund wasn’t with her and couldn’t help but only imagine the terrible things being done to him while she was powerless to help.

The only thing she could do was pray that he would be returned to her soon. Of course she would have tried finding him but escaping the cell seemed impossible, especially with all the merpeople guarding her. The merpeople would never even say a word to her when she asked them where her brother was. She had eventually given up trying. They ignored her no matter how loud she was. They wouldn’t even look at her.

“Let go of me!” Lucy heard from the right of her cell. She could recognize that voice anywhere, and turned to see Edmund being “escorted” by some merpeople. He was thrown right back where they started - in the same cell with Lucy. She was relieved, but worried at the same time when she saw him, not knowing if he had been injured. Her questions were answered as she saw a deep cut on Edmund’s hand. “Edmund, your hand! Here. I still have my cordial.” She said as she took the beautiful glass in her hand.

“No, Lu. That's not necessary.” He told her. “It is only for emergencies.”

“This  _ is  _ an emergency. You know you will lose this battle against me. So you might as well give in now.” 

“Alright Lucy. I’ll take it but just know that I am fine.”

She popped open the lid and gave a drop of the juice to Edmund. His hand instantly started healing as they both leaned against the cold rock wall and faced each other. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for betraying you guys back when we first came to Narnia.”

“Oh, Ed. We already forgave you years and years ago. It was a mistake! Why are you beating yourself up about it all of a sudden?” 

“Because of Camus…he is the one who captured us”

Lucy’s eyes opened up in shock. “Ed, what did he do to you?”

“Nothing...yet. But Camus...he, well, reminds me of myself when we first came here.”

“How could he possibly remind you of yourself?”

“Think about it, Lu. I was supposed to do right by Narnia but betrayed it for selfish reasons. Sounds familiar to me!”

“Edmund, don’t ever say that about yourself! You are way more than that so-called knight!” 

“Yeah, I know…well I am supposed to know.” He confessed.

“Please, Edmund. When will you forgive yourself?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

“When I feel as if I did right by Narnia, then I can let it go.” 

“Edmund, you were such an amazing ruler! You saved us multiple times and you are the best diplomat Narnia has ever seen. You have proved yourself time and time again to all of us!”

“You’re right, Lucy.” He nodded. “I guess this whole kidnapping got me down, especially with the maze.” He sighed nervously to say his next thought. “Maybe we were better off living in England. I mean, Susan and Peter seem to actually kind of like it there, and we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

“Oh, Edmund. You know that's not true. You love it here! Even without Susan and Peter.” 

“Yeah, you are right. Anything is better than living with Eustace.” 

Lucy laughed. “You know that he is not all bad.”

“Turning into a dragon actually did him some good. I'll say.” Edmund replied. They sat in silence for a few moments until Edmund spoke up. “Look Lucy, Next time that door opens, I need you to run out of here.” 

“I am not going to leave you here, Ed!” She scolded him.

“Look. I found out that the maze was a test. Apparently I passed it and so, he only needs me. That means that he cannot kill me...yet, but he could kill you. And I know that he will use you against me. If you died because of me Lu...no. I can’t let that happen to you! I just can’t.”

Lucy looked at Edmund; she had rarely ever seen him like this. “Edmund, I can’t leave you. You are my brother and if you got hurt because I wasn’t there, I would never forgive myself. So you are stuck with me. If we find a way out, we escape together.” 

“You mean  _ when  _ we find a way out.” Ed commented.

“When.” She responded feeling more determined than ever.

* * *

That night, Caspian slept a soundless sleep with no dreams - or so he thought. Suddenly, there was a tingling sound that rang in his ears as he fidgeted in his sleep. A bright white light shone over him as he opened his eyes and found himself on a narnian cliffside. “What?” He wondered as a strong wind blew over the tops of the dancing trees.

“I’m sorry for bringing you here in the middle of the night.” He heard a familiar voice as he turned around.

“Lilliandil.” He breathed out. “What am I doing here?” He asked. “ _ How _ am I here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Unfortunately, your continuous journey through the sea would have made it harder for me to call upon you.” She said. “Come.” She suggested and started walking down, trudging through the grass.

“Is everything okay?” He asked as they walked side by side.

“Yes, everything is fine, thank you.” She nodded. “I wanted to talk to you about your feelings...the ones against yourself.”

“What?” He asked her, wondering how she found out.

“I know that you blame yourself when things that weren’t your fault. I’m here to tell you to let all of those feelings go.”

“You don’t understand. I-” 

“I completely understand. I can feel what everyone feels. That is one of the benefits of being a star. I always watch over people.” She informed him. “And from what I have seen, you take too much burden on yourself.” Caspian looked down. He didn’t know what to say, but the young star continued. “And I wanted to tell you that you won’t be alone forever and that you mustn't lose hope. No one is alone. One way or another, you’ll find the one you’re looking for. And I can tell you that they are not too far.” She smiled at him.

“I don’t understand. I-”

“We’ll meet again, young King. Farewell, and good luck fighting for her.” She said and closed her eyes.

“Wait!” Caspian whispered hastily as he woke up back at the ship. 

The next morning, a battle plan was being formed among the Pevensies and the King. Now that they had swords with them, they were ready to fight, although Susan still said that she would have preferred a set of bow and arrows.

“We can attack the island after keeping an eye on it for a few days.” Reepicheep suggested.

“But we need to make sure that no one will be watching us.” Peter said as he turned to look at Caspian, who was looking at Susan. But once Caspian heard the conversation stop, he started talking. 

“I agree with Peter. If we are dealing with someone who is as dangerous as you describe him to be, looking out will not be enough.” Right as he was speaking, Susan stole a glance at him. 

Peter got furious pretty quickly when he noticed that happen almost all morning. “Can you both please just go on with your feelings! And stop. Wasting. Everyone’s. Time! I will come back later when you want to discuss our sibling’s safety.” He shouted and headed out of the room to calm down. 

Reepicheep felt very awkward in the room, knowing the two’s feelings for each other and then turned to them. “I’m going to go check on him, your Majesties.” He bowed down and ran out of the room, glad that he could get out of it as smoothly as possible.

That night, everyone lay awake for a really long time. The elder Pevensies and Caspian were trying to come up with a plan to storm the island without the enemy finding out about them. And have no harm come upon Lucy and Edmund. But they didn’t even realise they dozed off, which made it far easier for the green mist to act upon all of their minds and manipulate them.

“Peter?” He heard the voice of his mother as he turned around to face her. That was when Peter realised where he was. “The train station.” He whispered.

The station looked exactly like it did the day his siblings and himself were sent to live with the Professor. The only difference was that it was empty and there was a crashed train at the far end.

He looked at his crying mother. She was looking at something but Peter couldn’t see what it was as her back was facing him, which made him walk towards her.

Just as he came near her shoulder, Peter was shocked at seeing what his mother saw. There were three bodies on the ground and they were covered with a white cloth. “No.” He breathed out as he fell to his knees, realising what had happened.

“We trusted you to look after them!” Helen screamed at him and shook him by his collar.

“What have I done?” He started crying as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. What had he done?

“You killed them. This is your doing!” She screamed as she pulled the cloth from the face of the bodies and revealed the dead bodies of Susan, Edmund and Lucy. 

“Oh Aslan!” Peter held his head and sobbed. He started beating the ground that he was sitting on, not caring about the blood or the pain.

“Peter, wake up!” Caspian’s voice overcame the nightmare and dissolved into a dark abyss. He woke up, his tunic wet with sweat. He was horrified as he looked at Caspian. “It was a nightmare. It was only a nightmare.” He assured him.

In Caspian’s original cabin, Susan lay asleep, not knowing about the mist either. She was in her room in America, sitting on her favourite chair and looking at a mirror. She didn’t like looking at herself because she always hated her beauty. She didn’t like how all the attention was on her. 

She wanted to turn her face away but couldn’t get her glance away from the eyes of her reflection. The reflection in the mirror smiled at her - a very eerie smile. The reflection’s eyes lit up with a mischief that Susan had feared all her life. It started laughing in a voice that was definitely not hers.

“No!” She shouted and the sight in front of her changed. 

Next, Susan stood in front of a door. It was a very beautiful door and if anyone found themself in front of it, they would want to open it and go through, being curious to know what was on the other side. The door appeared to have ivy and small flowers running across it.

Susan was going to touch the door when a voice behind her spoke, “Don’t!” It warned her. She turned around and saw her parents and siblings. All of them were dressed in black and were crying, their eyes were red and puffed. “What happened?” She asked them.

Right then, the door opened and revealed what was on the other side. “Come with me.” A voice spoke. Susan turned her head towards it. “Caspian.” She whispered.

“Come with me. We can live as King and Queen of Narnia. Don’t you want that?” He asked her and put his hand forward for her to take.

“Don’t leave, Susan.” Lucy’s voice empowered the moment.

“Please don’t.” Edmund pleaded.

“We don’t know what we will do without you.” Peter said.

“Come, Susan.” Caspian prompted.

Susan was looking back and forth at them. “Help!” She screamed.

“Susan, wake up!” She heard Caspian’s voice, the real Caspian’s voice.

“No!” She shouted as she sat up in her bed. She was breathing very heavily and Caspian was beside her. 

“It was just a nightmare.” He informed her.

“Caspian….” She breathed out, realising that it was only what Caspian told her it was. “It wasn’t real.” She whispered to herself.

“Susan, you’re shaking.” He pointed out.

Susan broke out crying and hugged him for comfort. “Why did that happen?” She cried out.

“Ssh ssh. It’s okay.” He said, brushed her hair out of her face. “It was just a nightmare.” They sat there for a while, neither of them wanting to get up and move on.


	18. The Crown with the Strongest Will

The was a large creak as the prison cell door opened up, revealing a group of merpeople on the other side. Edmund looked at Lucy to try signaling her to run, but she wouldn’t leave him and both of them knew that it was of no good.

“Master Camus would like to meet with you.” The merperson in the middle said as he pointed to Edmund. 

“Do I have a choice?” He sighed, knowing the answer. 

The merman just shook his head. He roughly grabbed Edmund’s arm and hoisted him to his feet, forcing him out of the cage. Edmund whispered one last thing to Lucy and told her to stay safe. She nodded in return. 

They walked until they entered a room Edmund did not recognize. It resembled a spell room, though he did not see many of those back in the Golden Age. He looked up to see Camus sitting on a throne. “Hello, Edmund. I see that you got here on time.”

Edmund rolled his eyes. “Are you really sitting on a throne? Honestly, it isn’t your best look.”

“Silence!” Camus shouted.

“It is very rude to yell at your guests. My older sister taught me that one.”

“Enough!” Camus stood. “Tie him to the chair, I don’t need any more tricks from this one.” He gestured his merpeople towards Edmund. “Oh and Edmund? Don’t try anything while I’m gone. I wouldn’t want that little sister of yours to get hurt.” He smiled evilly as he left the room.

Lucy knew that she couldn’t wait around anymore. She had to find a way for her and her brother to escape. She was searching the cell for a clue when the door creaked open. She looked over to the door and found Camus on the other side of it. “Camus!” She exclaimed in a panic.

“Hello, Lucy. I don’t think we have had much time to chat. Come take a walk with me.” Camus offered.

Lucy knew it really wasn’t a request so she reluctantly agreed. Camus grabbed her forearm and shoved her next to him. “What have you done with Edmund?” She demanded once they started walking.

“Oh nothing bad. Yet.” He reassured her. “Though I don’t know how long I can keep that up unfortunately.” 

“What do you want?” She asked him.

“I just need you and some of my merpeople to fetch a certain item for me.”

“What is this item for?”

“That is only for me to know for now, little Queen. But I can promise you that if you don’t get it for me within four hours, Edmund is going to be in a shall we say _painful_ state all night. Might even lead to death.”

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I think we both know I would. But all that can be avoided if you get me one item. King Frank and Queen Helen’s book.”

Lucy was curious as to what the book was. She knew that giving the book to him wasn’t a good idea, but what choice did she have? Maybe something good could come out of that. Maybe she could find an escape for her and Edmund. “Okay.” She sighed. “I’ll get you the book.”

“Smart choice indeed.” Camus smirked at her lack of resistance. “I always knew that you were the sensible one.”

Once Camus had sent Lucy away, he was back at the throne room. Edmund started talking. “So I see you can do magic now?” Edmund smirked, as Camus started mixing ingredients to make a spell.

“Well, I’d rather be making magic then be put under it by some Turkish Delight. He fired back. “You know this wouldn't have happened if you had just let me win the first time.”

“Narnia would never be yours under our watch.” Edmund told him as he struggled a bit. But his restraints resisted him from much movement.

“Yes, I realized that. Good thing that I am not trying to take over Narnia.”

“Well, enlighten me. What are you trying to do?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Camus told him. “All will be revealed with time.” He pulled out a dagger and started walking toward Edmund slowly circling him in an uncomfortable fashion.

“What are you doing? Planning on stabbing me to death?” He asked sarcastically.

“Good idea. Maybe later.” Camus taunted. “But now, I’m trying to see where I can get the most blood. Hope you won’t be needing much use of your left arm.”

Edmund hissed in pain as Camus sliced a deep cut into Edmund’s arm. He then stuck a tube in his arm and started collecting Edmund’s blood. “What are you doing? What are you using my blood for?” 

Camus sighed. “Well if you must know, Edmund. You are _The Crown with the Strongest Will_.”

“What is that even supposed to mean exactly?” He asked, trying to distract himself from the pain.

“It is the King or Queen of Narnia who has the strongest will. And unfortunately, it is you. And I need that person’s blood for my spell, so here we are.”

“What makes you think that is me?” 

“Well it obviously couldn’t have been Peter or Susan because they fell for my tricks. You and sweet Lucy did not, so I knew it had to be one of you. I originally had no idea how I was going to get your blood. I thought I might have had to travel to your world. But you made things easier when I found you had returned to Narnia. I then sent my merpeople to go get you two and test you to see who would pass my test. To see whose will could outlast the mind tricks. When Lucy failed and you succeeded, I knew it had to be you. So sadly, that's how we ended up here. While I watch you get enough blood taken out of your system to pass out.”

As if on cue, Edmund started to fall unconscious. He had many things he wanted to say but had no energy to say them. As the pain kept increasing, he eventually fell to black.

* * *

It was a really long journey unlike what Lucy had expected. She was travelling on a boat while the merpeople, who were her guards travelled via the sea. She was rowing the oars all by herself and it tired her arms. But she had to do it for Edmund. She was hoping and praying that he would be okay.

The merpeople guided her till she reached the entrance of a cave. “We go no further.” They told her.

“Well, what would your Master tell you if I escaped from here?” She tried to put on a face of confidence.

“Then our death will be in your hands.” They replied, knowing that they would be able to make Lucy play into the hands of their Master. Lucy frowned. She was not going to be a puppet for anyone, let alone Camus of all people. “Row till where the stream takes you and once you reach the end, travel towards the east. Follow the marks and find it.” They said and blocked her pathway at the mouth of the cave if she tried to escape.

“Look at the stars. Pray to Singh. Hope is not very far. Courage, Dear Heart.” One of the merpeople told Lucy.

“What did you...?” She started, knowing that the last phrase was something Aslan had told only her.

“Go on.” The leader interrupted.

Lucy was curious, very curious indeed. She ignored the melodramatic situation and thought about how she and Edmund could escape. She also wondered about Caspian’s situation back at the Treader. “Oh, Caspian, he must be so worried.” She whispered.

Edmund and herself were the reasons for Caspian’s worry _and_ for the delay of the Dawn Treader from the travelling of the Seven Seas. She knew that Caspian would be searching for them, and she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Keeping all the other worries out of her mind, she only concentrated on getting what Camus wanted and tried making a plan of escape. Edmund had told her to save herself but she was not going to listen to that self-righteous meathead.

Lucy followed the instructions given by the merpeople and travelled till the end of the stream. Once the boat stopped rowing any further, she climbed out of it. She looked for a rope to keep the boat from floating backwards but found none. “Not my problem” She whispered to herself.

She took Edmund’s torch that Camus gave her and started looking around the cave. There was water trickling down the walls of the cave and there were eruptions here and there. There was a faint dripping noise that she could hear. She also felt very warm inside this cave. _“Strange.”_ She thought to herself, knowing that caves with water were usually cold in general. “Maybe it is just very hot outside.” She assured herself.

Lucy looked out for the second instruction given by the guards. “What signs?” She thought aloud and that’s when, the flashlight enlightened a white-coloured arrow mark. She squinted her eyes at it as she moved closer to it. She was eager to use her dagger but knew that she couldn’t, knowing that Camus would find out if she did anything that wouldn’t fit his plan. Hence, she knew that she had to be careful.

Lucy traced the arrow with her left hand and found just that region to be dry. “Odd.” She whispered but even that whisper echoed through the cave. She followed the arrow and found herself in front of another arrow. “Nice game, Camus.” She said, following the signs as they came. 

As she kept on turning every corner, the tingling noise in the cave increased to a pleasant hum. In the end, she found herself facing a loose opening among the rocks. It looked like that the hum was coming from beyond the opening and she also saw a faint bright light coming from inside.

Lucy was enchanted by the light and without knowing that she was doing so, she went through the opening and followed the hum blindly. Camus’ signs had stopped and she knew that she had to improvise somehow. At the end of the passageway, she found out where the glow was coming from. “No way.” She smiled. 

There was a book floating on top of a cliff rock, and both the hum and the light was being generated by it. Lucy grew more curious as the seconds passed where she admired the book from afar. There were lovely illustrations on the outside of the book and it reminded her of the Book of Incantations from Coriakin’s library.

She was going to head towards the book when she heard a splashing sound from below her feet. There was no way to get to the book because it was surrounded by a twenty-feet deep lake. That’s when the mermaid’s riddle made sense. “Aslan.” Lucy whispered.

Right as she said His name, the water body gave way for her to walk towards the cliff stone. Lucy smiled, knowing that Aslan would always be with her and that her faith would never vary. “Thank you.” She whispered and headed for the book.

Once she got it in her hands, she couldn’t reduce the urge to open it. But the second that she read what the book was about, and she knew that she couldn’t give it to Camus. She kept swifting through the pages. Lucy made a decision on what to do. 

“I’m back!” She shouted as she rowed back to the entrance of the cave.

“What took so long?” One of the guards asked.

“You sent me in there with no company. The least I could do is try to escape.” She joked.

“There’s no time to waste. Let’s go back.” The leader said.

Once again, Lucy had to row back to Camus’ Island but that time, one of the merpeople had helped her by pushing the currents to move the boat by itself. Lucy was very grateful to the mermaid because her shoulders were aching.

Back at the Island, she was taken to the main room where Camus watched over an unconscious Edmund. Then she saw Edmund’s arm was bleeding a horrifying amount. “Stop it!” She shouted, seeing that Camus was making her brother bleed.

“Lucy?” Edmund muffled as he slowly woke, feeling the pain rushing in all at once.

“ _You_ don’t get to make demands right now.” Camus said and used his magic to choke Lucy, taking his anger on her.

Edmund realized the situation and stepped in. “Stop!” He shouted, knowing he was too weak to even move. “I’m giving you what you want! Let her go!”

Camus took his hand away and let go of Lucy’s, which only made the decision at the cave much stronger. “Here.” She handed Camus the book.

“Finally.” Camus took it and looked at it as if it was his heir. “I hope you didn’t try anything silly. Because you know what that would mean.” He pointed to the merpeople and then at her brother.

Lucy grew with anger. She was sure she could use her dagger on him, but she needed to think about her brother’s condition. She needed to make him heal from the knife wound. “Let him go. I think you have had enough blood.” She said confidently.

“As you wish.” Camus said, grabbing Edmund and throwing him onto the ground. He had gotten what he wanted. There was no use in torturing them anymore today.

Once Lucy and Edmund were taken back to their cell, she had tried to use the juice of the fire flower from the cordial on her brother, but he refused claiming that it would be fine. She didn’t see the point in arguing since Edmund was clearly not in the mood to. He made sure that she was safe from her travels and that the merpeople didn’t harm her.

Then, Edmund told her what happened with him and Camus while she was away. “Good Lord, Edmund!” She exclaimed. “Well, then it is a good thing that I only gave him a part of what he wanted.” 

Lucy pulled a dagger out of her boots and showed it to him and you knew that it was an enchanted one just as you saw it. “Lu, what did you do?” 

“This knife was kept inside the book. I removed it back in the cave because that book is dangerous, Ed. It is a book of spells.” She whispered in a low voice.

Right then, Camus entered the room that they were being kept in and said, “Why don’t the two of you accompany me to the main room? There is something you should see.” He made a crooked smile at them.

The sibling duo looked at each other and wondered if they should escape with the plan that they had initially made. Ed nodded at her and Lu understood what it meant. They were going to defeat Camus no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! See you next week!-23LucyGrace


	19. Between the Mind and the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! New chapters are up!

Peter and Reepicheep stood admiring the vast ocean. Even though it was early, Peter just had to see it. It was the most beautiful at this time of day. He sighed when thoughts started to fill his head. “Reepicheep? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” The mouse answered, turning around to face the Magnificent King.

“Do you think he knows what is happening?”

“Who, your Majesty?”

“Aslan.” Peter breathed out. “Do you think he will help us?”

“I’m afraid that I do not know the answer to that question. We can only have faith and hope.” Reep answered, holding his rapier as he spoke. “I must say that I have utmost faith because one day, I dream of being worthy of seeing His country.”

“That’s your dream?” Peter wondered.

Reep smiled. “Well, one’s dreams do not have to be the same as others’ but yes. That is my dream.” 

“Who told you about His country?” 

“A dryad who took care of me, your Majesty. She used to sing me a lullaby that praised Aslan and his life. Since then, all I’ve ever worked towards is to be worthy.”

“It must be nice to know what you want in life.” 

“If I may,” Reepicheep started. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for the past. I know that it must be hard but you cannot curse yourself to an existence that will have no outcome.”

Peter smiled. “Thank you, Reep.”

“It was my pleasure.” He bowed down.

“Peter?” Susan’s voice was heard as she came onto the top deck.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Reepicheep said as he hurried to the anchor side cabin.

“How are you?” Peter asked her, knowing that she had a horrible nightmare.

“I don’t know.” She shuddered. “I just need to forget about it, that’s all.” She stood next to her brother, leaning against the ship and facing the starboard side of the sea. “I need to get my mind off of it.” She brushed her hands through her hair.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sure.” 

“Why are you giving Caspian a hard time? You mentioned an officer in your letter; the one who accompanied you to England. How are you ready to be with him but not with Caspian? I know that both of you still like each other. It is very obvious.” He added with a smirk.

“Peter-” Susan started.

“Don’t you think that you should give him a chance? You owe him that. You owe it to yourself.” He persisted.

“Do you really think that things will be better if we just follow our feelings?”

“I think that you should talk to him and tell him the real reason you are being so hard on him. But then, I have no experience in that arena, so there is no reason for you to listen to me.” He joked.

“You think I don’t want to talk to him?” She spoke up. “What happens when we go back? I can’t just keep living my life in two worlds! I need to have one and stick with it!” 

“Susan, what is this about? You never spoke out about it before?” He asked her in a concerned tone. 

“I had a dream last night. I think the mist caused it. It was about my split between England and Narnia. At least, I’m pretty sure. It felt miserable, Peter and I’m worried about making that decision one day. That’s a question that I may not have an answer to.”

Peter sighed. He understood what Susan was talking about. He also was torn when Eustace told them to come back to Narnia, or rather pushed them there. “I get that, Su. I also had a nightmare. You, Lucy, and Edmund all died. I was blamed for your death and I believed it. I believed that I could have done something to stop it, but I didn’t, I hesitated.”

“I guess we both had rough dreams.” 

“Susan, I think your dream was about the mind versus the heart. You want to live here but it makes no sense, since our time in Narnia is already supposed to be over.”

“Well that's perfect isn’t it? I’m a confused idiot!” She shouted in anger.

He looked at her with concern. “No, Su. You are human. Sometimes we can’t come to a decision easily. I know you like to know everything, but sometimes you have to learn.” 

She smiled. “When did you become so wise?” 

“When I was an adult over a thousand years ago.” They both let out a small laugh together. But then, he spoke up with a serious look in his eyes. “Don’t worry Susan, I promise that we will figure out whether we stay in Narnia together. But we have to get Edmund and Lucy back first.”

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry Peter. Caspian told me we should be arriving in a couple days.” 

“But that is the problem Su, it has been a week already! They have been with Camus for a whole week! Who knows what is happening to them? Or even if they are alive!” He shouted in frustration.

“Peter, please calm down! Look, I’m nervous too but shouting won’t do anything to help us. I love them and I want them to be safe. But all we can do is pray to Aslan until we arrive. They are strong, they will make it through this.” 

He took some deep breaths. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I just have to pray to Aslan, Reep was right about that one.” 

“We will get them back, I promise.” She told him, trying to convince him and herself at the same time.

“Thank you.” Peter and her shared a hug before he walked out of the room leaving Susan with her thoughts.

Susan started wondering if coming back to Narnia was a good choice. She was at a stage in her life where she was getting ready to move on. Atleast, she was trying to. She had missed a lot of things and had a lot of regrets in life. She wondered if she should add this as another one to the list.

Thinking about everything filled her eyes with tears. She scolded herself. She knew that she had to be strong. She was the second eldest sibling and one of the eldest among cousins. She had to be everyone’s role model and a support to Peter. 

“Pull yourself together, Susan.” She told herself as she wiped the tears. Right as she was going to head to bed, there was a knock at her door. She thought it was her brother when she got up to open it but found a different King standing outside. “Caspian!” She exclaimed, not expecting him at all.

“Susan! Are you okay?” He asked her, noticing her puffy eyes.

“I’m fine.” She said, rubbing her face.

Caspian’s heart beat faster as he wanted to pull her into a hug and console her. But after what they had talked about before, he shook that thought away. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, knowing that she was pretty shook up since the previous night.

“Not really, no.” She answered. “But thank you. It means a lot.” 

It was the opposite of what Susan wanted to say. She needed someone’s company but her eyes were droopy and she knew that if Caspian was around her, she might make the decision that she always feared.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He was about to walk away when he noticed Susan pull out a sword and start swinging. “Susan, your backhand isn’t stable. Here, let me help.” Caspian called out. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to her hands.

Susan nodded and Caspian gently grabbed her hand. He guided her backhand swings moving the sword slowly up and down, showing her the correct positions. Susan felt the warmth of his body as he leaned up against her. 

“See?” Caspian asked. “Much sturdier now.”

“Thank you, Caspian.” She whispered as she smiled to herself. 

“You’re welcome, Susan.” He replied as he also smiled.


	20. Evil Will Rise From the Ashes of Good

Edmund was still light-headed from all the blood loss when the merpeople dragged him and Lucy to the main room. _“The dragging thing is getting old.”_ He thought to himself, but didn’t dare to say out loud. When they finally stopped moving he made a sigh of relief. Lucy looked at him, knowing if their plan was going to work, he would have to be at full strength. “ _I should have fought him on the cordial_.” She thought to herself. 

Once they entered, Camus smiled. “Well, Edmund. Turns out you _are_ special. You are in fact _The Crown with the Strongest Will._ So, congratulations. Because if you failed, I would have had to take blood out of your sister.” 

Lucy looked at Edmund. She could tell that he was restraining himself from tackling Camus to the ground. “I would love to know what you plan to do with my blood, if you would so inform me.” He mocked in his King's voice.

“Well, I did bring you here to finally kill you two _royals_. I suppose I could make your death more painful when you know what your kingdom will suffer through once you are gone. It would make you feel like failures after all. So very well, if you must know, Narnia will be no more.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Narnia is in Aslan’s care. Only he can end it.” Lucy spoke.

“Poor Lucy - so pure, so stupid.” Camus smirked as he slowly paced around them. “Narnia can be taken down like any other kingdom. You have just gotten lucky.” Lucy refused to believe him but didn’t speak up. “My plan is very simple actually. I will activate a spell that will create wrath all over the Kingdoms. Once Narnia falls, I will create a new kingdom; one that I can finally dictate. Eventually I will conquer many kingdoms so I finally have enough power to defeat Aslan himself.”

“So nothing has changed then.” Edmund scolded. “You couldn’t have Narnia and now you are going to create a new kingdom?” He scoffed. “That plan will never work.”

“That’s where you are wrong. For you see, from the ashes of the old rises a new, more powerful one from the phoenix flames. This world will finally be how it should have been. And revenge on everyone who has ever wronged me will be sweet. I can’t wait to visit your older siblings once I’m through will you. I’ll finally kill your four like I should have done a long time ago.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you but they aren’t in Narnia.” Edmund said in a sarcastic voice. “They’re somewhere you can never reach them.”

Camus let out a huge laugh. Edmund and Lucy looked at eachother confused. “You don't know!” He exclaimed. “Oh, that makes this even more fun for me!”

“Don’t know what?” Lucy demanded but Camus just continued to laugh.

The siblings nodded to each other as the plan took action. Edmund broke free and grabbed Peter’s sword hanging in the nearby wall as a trophy. He then attacked Camus, who lost his balance but still blocked the blow. They continued fighting back and forth continuing to block each other. All you could hear was the clanging of the swords. The merpeople were going to step in when Camus shouted, “No! I want this victory for myself!”

As they continued to fight, Lucy looked around for the book. “ _It has to be around here somewhere_ ” She thought to herself as she scrambled through Camus’ things.

Edmund didn’t think that he could hold Camus off much longer. The light-headedness was catching up to him and he started to feel dizzy. “ _Come on Lucy, find it._ ” He thought, as if Lucy could somehow hear it. The dizziness became a distraction to his fighting.

Everything went wrong when Camus pulled a backhanded attack and knocked the sword out of Edmund’s hand. Rhindon went flying across the cave. Camus proceeded to knock him to the ground, standing overtop of him with his sword pointed at his chest. “Restrain the other one.” Camus commanded the merpeople. 

“Hey!” Lucy screamed as the merpeople grabbed her by the arms.

“I expected more from you.” Camus told Edmund. “I thought fighting you would be more of a challenge. Though I suppose the loss of blood helped me in my victory.” He looked over at Lucy. “Well, I guess you are the unlucky one. You get to watch your brother die right in front of you. But don’t worry, you will join him soon after.” He looked back at Edmund, sword still pointed at his chest. “Any last words?” He asked as he felt his victory course through his veins.

But before Edmund could answer, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. “Hey!” It shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! See you guys next time!-23LucyGrace


	21. The Confrontation of Old Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! only one chapter this week, but it's a long one!

The Dawn Treader neared the required location - Tenebris Island. Everyone onboard the ship was feeling an uncertainty that they couldn’t quite place. 

“Has everyone got it?” Peter asked. “We cannot afford any mistakes. This is Ed and Lu that we are talking about.” He added.

“Of course.” Caspian said.

“We’ve got it, Peter.” Susan said and clamped her brother’s shoulder. “We’ll get them.” She assured him.

“I will lay down my life if needed.” Reepicheep said and bowed to the Kings and the Queen.

“Thank you, Reep. But hopefully that won’t be necessary” Peter said with great gratitude and then turned to Susan. “Let’s go get them.”

Once everyone put on their battle armour and armed themselves with a sword, the Dawn Treader entered the misty region that surrounded that island, which made it very hard to see. Susan and Peter were craning their necks and leaning off the ship trying to catch even a glimpse of an opening to the Island. 

Caspian was steering the ship and tried using a telescope to try to see through the mist. “Nothing is working.” He told the Pevensies.

“We mustn't lose hope.” Susan said.

“We won’t.” He replied and stirred the ship in a different direction.

A minute passed. Ten minutes passed. Half an hour went by and still, there was no sign of an entry to the cave, or an exit out of the mist. The rowers grew tired every second that passed by. They all wondered how long it would take.

The four on the main deck became more and more restless as they couldn’t find any sign of life. “Maybe we got the location wrong.” Reepicheep, the optimistic, wondered out loud.

“This is the right Island.” Drinian told them.

“We will find a way.” Peter raised everyone’s minds. “We have to.” He whispered.

Right then, big waves started forming as the boat started to shake. This time, everyone was sure not to underestimate the threat. “Merpeople attack!” Drinian shouted.

Everyone on board got their weapons out, ready for a fight, but what happened next had all of them shocked. Even though everyone stood with their weapons ready, nobody came onboard the ship and the shaking eventually stopped. There was a swift through the water and when Caspian went to the port side of a ship to see what was happening, he had a smile on his face. “Impossible.” He whispered.

“What happened?” Susan asked as she stood beside him.

“They’re helping us?” Peter questioned, sounding curious as to why merpeople would be helping them.

“Hurry!” One of them screamed as they started swimming away.

“Do we follow them?” Peter thought out loud.

“Do we have a choice?” Caspian asked and looked at him, exchanging their glances at one another. 

“We can trust them.” Susan told them.

“How do you know that?” Peter asked, his voice full of concern.

“They left this in one of the cabins.” She handed him a pouch.

Peter opened it hastily to see what was inside and found a very familiar golden-red liquid. “Lucy’s cordial!” 

“What?” Caspian asked as he took the pouch from Peter.

“How do we know that this is not a trap?” Reepicheep asked.

“As far as we know, merpeople have always been a friend of Narnians.” Susan informed.

They all looked to Caspian. “If you trust merpeople, I say that we go ahead and follow them.” Caspian said. “But I will have to tell my crew about it.” He added.

“Yes, of course.” Peter said. “We can attack once we enter the cave.”

“I think we should hold back.” Caspian said. “We don’t know where Lucy and Edmund are. and if we attack Camus, he might kill them before we can reach them.”

“His Majesty’s got a point.” Reepicheep said. “I say that we enter the cave and look around.” 

“Maybe we can have two groups.” Susan suggested. “One will look for Edmund and Lucy while the other captures Camus.”

“Works for me.” Peter said and then looked at Caspian.

“I’ll inform everyone.” He said, climbing down the deck and into the crew’s cabin.

The ship slowed down to a swaying pace and that was when they realised that they had reached their destination. A cry broke out as a musical melody from one of the merpeople, indicating them to follow her voice via a raft.

Caspian took his best soldiers and they split into two rafts. They rowed as quickly and silently as possible. They couldn’t alert their enemy of their arrival or their location.

Two mermaids and mermen stood in front of a rock and moved the currents so that the boats arrived at the required destination. They motioned for everyone to stay silent as they chanted something in their language and opened the stone behind them.

The stone opened to reveal a wide and lighted passageway that went on from what it looked like from the outside. The four merpeople moved their heads and signalled the humans to follow the passageway.

Now, this was a very serious game of Pictionary. They had to understand what was going on by actions or else Camus would get alerted. Caspian nodded, knowing that he had to take a right turn that would follow. He clicked his head towards his right and everyone started their way down the passageway.

Once they found themselves at a diversion, Caspian pointed to himself, Peter, Susan and Reep to follow him to the right. He looked at the other members and they nodded, knowing that they had to go left.

As the four went further down the path, a voice that echoed became more clear. Peter started to clench his hands into a fist, recognising the voice to be Camus’. Susan held his arm.

The siblings looked at each other, knowing that they had each other no matter what. Peter nodded, indicating that he was fine but he really wasn’t. He was already ready to slice Camus’ head off and Susan recognised that. She couldn't blame him, she felt the same but tried to shake it off. _"No one needs to die."_ She thinks to herself.

They creeped up behind a large rock. They suddenly hid once they saw Camus, but could still clearly see everything that was happening, and they did not like what they saw.

Edmund was in the ground with Camus standing over him. Camus’ sword was pointed at Edmund's chest. Lucy was wrestling through some books with merpeople not far behind her. 

“We found them.” Peter whispered. “Lets ambush Camus and the merpeople. We can take them.”

“I agree, sire.” Reepicheep said. “If we attack now we can save them.”

“No. I am in charge and I say that we need to hold back and observe the situation.” Caspian stated.

“Why? Do you want them to get killed?” Peter asked in a hurry.

Caspian looked at him. “No Peter, we need to wait for the right moment…”

They were interrupted when they heard Lucy shout. “Hey!” They saw the merpeople grab her. 

“I expected more from you.” Camus told Edmund. “I thought fighting you would be more of a challenge. I suppose the loss of blood helped me in my victory.”

“Loss of blood?” Susan whispered. “ _ Oh Edmund, what did he do to you _ ?” She thought to herself and then looked over at Peter, who seemed to have the same reaction.

“Well Lucy, I guess you are the unlucky one. You get to watch your brother die right in front of you. But don’t worry, you will join him soon after.” Camus mocked.

Peter clenched his fist. Camus was not going to kill his siblings on his watch. He hated watching Camus’ smug face. He hated watching his brother inches away from a blade and moments away from being killed. But Caspian still hadn’t made the order.

Camus looked back at Edmund, the sword still pointed at his chest. “Any last words?” 

Caspian nodded, sending the signal to everyone. “Hey!” Peter shouted, charging straight at Camus. 

Camus still tried to stab Edmund but Peter shoved Camus into the wall of the cave. He held Camus against the wall, anger and determination filling his veins. “You had the  _ nerve _ to try to touch my siblings again? Don’t you remember the punishment if you ever tried that!” Peter yelled. 

Camus didn’t respond. He just shoved Peter away and grabbed his sword, swinging at him. Peter quickly dodged. The clanging of the swords filled the room. They were both not going to give up easily. 

Edmund couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Peter shove Camus against the wall. Peter and Susan weren’t supposed to be back in Narnia. He was so confused that all he could shout was “Peter?!”

“Edmund! Help the others!” Peter shouted back as he continued clashing swords with Camus. Edmund did not hesitate as he ran over to Rhindon, Peter’s sword, and picked it up to help the others.

Lucy was startled when she saw Susan and Caspian attack the merpeople who restrained her. “Susan?” Lucy shouted. “What? Who? How-HOW are you here?”

“No time for that. Let’s get you out of here!” Susan replied.

“Wait, I need the book!” Lucy said as she started running towards the battle.

“No, Lucy!” Caspian called out as he stopped her from running.

“You don’t understand! Camus can destroy Narnia if he has that book!” Lucy told him in a hurry.

But it was too late. Camus had momentarily knocked Peter away and that was enough time for him to send merpeople to attack him. With that as a distraction, he grabbed the spell book and ran off. He would not have his plan ruined by a bunch of children.

“He’s getting away!” Edmund yelled. But it was no use. He had vanished into the mist.

“Is everyone okay?” Caspian asked as the merpeople pulled back and the battle settled down.

“Yeah I think so.” Lucy replied. “A little tired I guess.”

“Yeah, and I have one question.” Edmund said as he was catching his breath. “How are you two here?” He asked but the elder Pevensies didn’t answer. Peter and Susan pulled their younger siblings into one big hug. Caspian and Reep looked at them and smiled, before Susan pulled them into the hug too. 

“We were so worried…Edmund your arm!” She said as she grabbed Edmund’s arm.

“Don’t bother. I already tried to fuss over it.” Lucy said and they shared a laugh.

“But seriously, we were really worried. A few more seconds and you guys wouldn’t have survived.” Peter said with guilt in his voice.

“But we are okay. Thanks to all of you.” Edmund tried to comfort them. “Speaking of which, how are you here? I thought you were to never return.”

“You can thank Caspian for that.” Susan said as she and Caspian glanced at each other. 

“I used Susan’s horn and it called them back.” Caspian told them.

“And where is Eustace?” Lucy asked. 

“He got sent back to England.” Peter said. “He is safe.”

Edmund started feeling light headed again as the conversation continued. He could no longer focus on what everyone was saying. He put his hand to his head and they continued talking.

“Well we should probably get back to the ship. I don’t really like the feeling of this island.”

Lucy was about to say something when Edmund fell to the ground unconscious. “Edmund!” She screamed but there was no response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, see you next week!-23LucyGrace


	22. Past Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters are up! We get to learn a little more about Camus today...

Lucy and Susan kneeled quickly down next to their unconscious brother, Edmund. “He’s still breathing.” Susan said, relieved to see his chest moving, but that was not enough to convince Peter. 

“We need to get him out of here.” He told them.

Peter and Caspian lifted Edmund and started carrying him out of the passageway towards where their boat stood waiting for them. The crew came back from their passageway right at the same time and informed their King that whoever lived in the Island had lived there for over a thousand years.

“Camus must have used magic to stay alive for this long.” Susan said.

“Let’s just worry about Ed right now.” Peter said. “We need to get back on the ship.”

As they exited the passageway, the crew boarded their boat and the Pevensies along with Caspian boarded theirs. Peter and Caspian took to the oars and started rowing.

“Will he be alright?” Lucy wondered if she should use her cordial one more time.

“It won’t work again, Lu.” Susan said, reading her sister’s thoughts. “He only needs some rest.” She added and held onto Edmund’s hand, whispering a silent prayer for him to recover.

“I need to...I need to…” Edmund was sleep-talking.

“I’ve oddly missed his sleep talks.” Peter smiled, remembering the sleepless nights in Finchley because of Edmund’s sleep-talking.

“I need to be a better…Just.” Edmund mumbled. “Not a...namesake.”

“I think this one might be because of the loss of blood.” Lucy said and held the hilt of her dagger, thinking about Aslan.

“Loss of blood?” Caspian asked as he perked up.

“Could you tell us what happened, Lu? I know it was a horrible experience, but maybe we can help.” Susan asked on behalf of all of them.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed, not wanted to relive those recent memories. “Okay…” She started. “Well starting with the obvious, Camus is alive. We just found that out the hard way. We had no clue why he didn’t just kill us, he needed us for something, or rather one of us.” She looked at Ed and stifled the tears in her eyes. “He needed the blood of the  _ Crown With the Strongest Will _ for some sort of spell."

“The  _ Crown With the Strongest Will _ ? What is that?”

“I’m still not exactly sure myself, It is something like a Narnian King or Queen that can ‘prove’ their will. So, he tested us with these horrible dreams in this...maze, I guess you can say. Edmund ended up winning. So, I was thrown back in the cell rendered useless, I think he was going to kill me until Edmund stepped in. He agreed to be obedient for Camus’ spell.” 

No one had spoken as Lucy looked around at their worried faces. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the next part. 

“Camus drained a lot of blood from him for his spell...” She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

“What?!” Peter, Susan, and Caspian shouted at the same time.

“Oh, poor Ed.” Susan said to his unconscious body. She missed his mischievous smile and his brave attitude. Oh how she wished for him to wake up soon!

“It was a horrible sight to witness but he kept a strong face, even though I could tell that he was in much pain. He was barely conscious half the time and was trying to be there for me and-” she sighed. All she wanted was for her brother to get better soon.

“But what else happened? Are you guys okay? What is his plan now?” Caspian asked.

“Caspian, I am just as worried as you are but…” He looked at Lu seeing how traumatized she looked. “But we’ll talk about this later.” Peter informed. “Lucy needs rest as well.” 

But all Lucy could think about was how Camus had tried to turn her against Peter in the maze. Peter would never hurt her and she knew that. But the magic made it feel so real that she couldn’t help but flinch when he looked at her.

“We are almost there.” Caspian said after some time.

Once they had reached the Dawn Treader, the crew helped their Kings and Queens get onboard after which they carried Edmund to Caspian’s cabin as per his request. “Rhince is a wonderful medicine worker. He will take care of him.” Caspian told the three Pevensies.

Just as they were going to get some rest after a long week, there was a disturbance in the water. Everyone on the ship turned their heads in the direction of the sound to see what had caused it. After all, that was the third time they were facing a similar situation.

“Your Majesty.” A mermaid bowed her head to Caspian from the surface of the ocean. “I’m Ianlea, the Queen to the Seven Seas.” 

“You’re the leader of the merpeople.” Peter said.

“Yes.” Ianlea said. “I wanted to thank you for releasing me from the sorcerer’s capture. He had me caged for the past few decades. He made my people work for him and has even killed some of them for trying to break free.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Caspian said in a diplomatic tone. “How can we help you?” 

“I just have one request and one offer.” The Queen said. “Kill Camus.” She snarled. “My people are at your service whenever you need our help.” She bowed her head down once again. 

“Thank you very much.” Caspian said. He needed a win that day after everything that had happened. “If there is anything that we can do for you, I’ll be sure to help you.”

“You are very kind, Your Majesty. But right now, all I want is for Camus to be rid of this land.” 

“Thank you for your help.” Lucy said. “Many of the merpeople helped us even though they knew the consequences.”

“Of course. I bid adieu to you now. Have a safe journey. I’ll make sure to make the path clear for you.” Ianlea clapped her hands, making the sea work in a way that would make their voyage easier. 

As everyone went on with their work, Caspian and the three Pevensies went to the Royal State Room where a frustrated Caspian spoke, not having to take anymore of the suspense. “Who is Camus?” He addressed the siblings. “I’ve been patient enough for an answer. I really cannot be out of the crease anymore.”

“Yes, ummm...” Peter said, acknowledging his mistake of keeping Caspian out of the ring for too long. “You deserve to know who he is.”

“Camus was a knight in Narnia.” Susan said.

“But he betrayed all of us.” Lucy added.

* * *

“ _ Your highnesses.” Oreius called out. “I would like you to introduce you to Camus. He has transferred here from Archenland and will be serving you as a Royal Knight.” He said in the throne room of Cair Paravel as he introduced the newcomer. _

_ “Ah, yes! It is a pleasure to meet you, Camus.” Peter said as he addressed the man. He seemed to be in his late 30s/early 40s. _

_ “It is my pleasure, your Majesties. I will be honoured to serve the Kings and Queens of Narnia. I have always admired your country.” Camus said. _

_ As his siblings started talking to the newcomer, Edmund couldn’t help but notice his eyes. There was something off about that man but he couldn’t figure out what it was. “You said that you were from Archenland?” He asked suspiciously. _

_ “Yes. Yes, I did.” Camus replied with a smile. _

_ Edmund could tell that his smile was fake, having experience with many backstabbers and manipulators since he was in charge of meeting with prisoners. _

_ When Camus and the others in the courtroom walked away, Edmund stayed behind, with the only other person in the room - Mr. Tumnus. “Mr. Tumnus?” He called out in a whisper. “Can I ask you something?”  _

_ “Yes, your Majesty.” Mr. Tumnus said, adjusting his scarf so that he got some air. It was getting warmer as the days went by but the faun was attached to his favorite set of scarves. _

_ “I can trust you right? To keep something between us?” Edmund said, referring to the fact that both of them had betrayed and disappointed the people that they loved. _

_ “Of course, Your Majesty.”  _

_ “Did something seem off about Camus to you?” _

_ “I thought that as well but I didn’t want to say anything right away.” Mr. Tumnus replied. “We don’t know the man. But since you mentioned it, yes, King Edmund. Something about his eyes didn’t sit right with me, but I’m sure that it is nothing.” _

_ “Yeah...nothing.” Edmund repeated. _

_ Later that night, he knocked on Lucy’s door. “Come in!” She announced. _

_ He opened the door and walked inside the room, hesitant with every step. “Hey, Lucy. Can I ask you something?”  _

_ “Of course, Ed. What is it?” She asked, closing the book that she was reading. _

_ “Did you find that something is off about that new knight? Camus?” _

_ “Oh, Edmund. I think you just have a hard time trusting people. Camus seems like a nice person. I’m sure that he will grow on you.” _

_ “I hope you are right, Lu.” He replied, knowing that Lucy always saw the good in people and couldn’t see the truth about the newcomer. _

_ Edmund needed answers, and he needed them fast. He could just feel something wrong with that Knight. He tiptoed down the hall to Camus’s chamber to find something, anything really. He was about to enter when a familiar voice called out at him. “Ah, King Edmund! I see that you have come for a little visit.” Camus said to him as he walked down the hallway towards his chambers. _

_ “Indeed, I have.”  _

_ “Well, I’m certain that whatever you seek is not in my private chambers.” _

_ “Maybe not. But it is somewhere. Probably closer than I think.” _

_ The tension was rising between the two as the conversation grew. “Ah, but do you not trust me? After all, the High King and the Queens do.”  _

_ “Maybe so. But don’t think that you have everyone under your spell. Maybe you have convinced my siblings, but not me.” Edmund told him before he walked away. _


	23. We Need To Talk

Once Edmund and Lucy were rescued from the Islands, the voyage continued as it should have. But after everything that took place with the mist, the four Pevensies and Caspian found it hard to sleep. They lay awake at night but didn’t talk to each other about it, not wanting to worry the other. They knew that Camus was still out there and that they had to find a way to stop him.

Lucy and Susan shared the cabin and talked about what had happened while Lucy and Edmund were captured. The older sister also told the younger one about how she and Peter came to Narnia in the first place.

“I hope Eustace is okay.” Lucy said.

“Did he treat you well?” Susan inquired.

“He has changed, Su. Narnia made him the best version of himself, just like it did with us. I’m worried about Camus still being out there. He has the spell book so there is no telling what he will do.” Lucy replied as she grabbed a needle from one of the drawers in the nearby table.

“Yes I’m scared too. But until we get more information on where he could be, we have to sit and be patient...you are sewing Caspian’s shirt?” Susan smiled, as she got distracted by the shirt in Lucy’s hand.

“I can’t sleep. Not yet, anyway. This is a good distraction.” She said and tried inserting the thread into the hole. “Oh, I always get stuck here.” She tried to make the cotton thread narrower by licking it but it wasn’t working. That was the toughest part in the entire process.

“Here. Let me.” Susan asked for the needle and the second she had it in her hand, the thread was through the hole.

“I still wonder how you do it.” 

“Oh it is all mother’s training.” Susan said, observing the tip very keenly. “She used to tell me that once you figure out the quickest way to get the thread through, half your job is already done.”

“You used to tell me that.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Susan asked, remembering the time that she taught Lucy to stitch back when they were ruling Narnia together.

Meanwhile in the middle deck where the boys slept, Edmund started to stir after being unconscious for a while. Peter noticed this as he walked closer over to Edmund’s bed. “Ed.” He called out. 

Edmund groaned as he heard his name being called out. He reluctantly sat up. “Peter, what happened? I thought we were fighting Camus or something, but after that, everything seems like a blur.”

Peter stood near his brother. Edmund was still shaking but the colour was returning to his face. “You passed out right after the battle. You’ve been out for about three days.” 

“Three days?!” Edmund exclaimed as he stood up from his bed, admitting to himself that it wasn’t his best idea since he already began feeling lightheaded.

“Yeah. I was starting to worry if you were ever going to wake up.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t do that thing where you worry too much.”

“Only a little bit...” Peter replied.

A smile crept across his face. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected any less.”

They both laughed. They were seeing each other after months but they never expected it to be under those circumstances. “Well it is one in the morning so maybe we should both try to get some sleep.” Peter told him.

“I just slept for three days!” Edmund exclaimed.

“And with those bags under your eyes you clearly need more.” Peter smirked, making Edmund throw a pillow at him. “Hey!” 

“Goodnight Peter.” Edmund said as he hurried into his bed to avoid the pillow being thrown back.

“Goodnight Edmund.” Peter smiled, only glad to have his brother back.

The next morning, the brothers were talking about Edmund’s handwriting. “Oh, it has gotten worse since the last time you wrote to me!” Peter fussed.

“It’s nothing, Peter. As long as I am able to understand my writing, everyone should be okay with it.” Edmund tried to defend his illegible handwriting.

“Ed, sometimes you yourself cannot figure out what you write.” 

“I’m sorry to say this but Peter is right.” Caspian said. “When I asked you what you had written on the map the first day, you told me that it was North when in fact, it was South.”

The three gentlemen broke out laughing. “And that shouldn’t be happening since you were there when you wrote it!” Peter added, only making the laughs increase.

“It is easy for you to say.” Edmund said, shrugging. “Our father helped you with yours.”

“And I helped with yours, remember?” Peter asked.

“That was a long time ago.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t be forgetting the lessons.” Caspian said. “No matter how long ago they were.”

“Oh yeah?” Edmund asked. “What is the capital of Delphine, Caspian?” 

“Nittical.” Caspian answered and Ed had to accept his defeat.

“See? Caspian is absolutely right.” Peter said. “Even though dad taught me how to write neatly, I passed on the same guidance to you. _ You  _ never paid attention to them.”

“I don’t pay attention to anything you say, Pete.” Ed said, lightening the mood as he always did. “Well, teach me again and I promise to remember it this time.”

“Oh, I’ll get the pen and paper.” Caspian said as he walked towards his trunk.

* * *

_ “Ed, your handwriting is improving!” Peter exclaimed, happy that his brother was learning something from him. _

_ “I have a good teacher.” Edmund said. “I wish dad was here though.” He added after a while. _

_ “I do too, Ed. He would be more patient with you than I have been.”  _

_ “Do you think that we’ll ever go back?” Ed asked. “I know that we are rulers of Narnia and we have a duty here, but I cannot help but miss them. I said goodbye to mum in the worst possible way.” He whispered, regretting how he had behaved towards her the day the Pevensies were sent off to the English countryside. _

_ “I’m sure that we’ll see them again.” Peter said. “But for now, let’s concentrate on making your I’s more cursive. And let’s live in the moment.” Peter suggested and Edmund nodded, agreeing to him. _

_ In a different chamber in Cair Paravel, Susan was teaching Lucy to sew. “That’s brilliant! Good job!” Susan praised Lucy’s embroidery work. _

_ “It is just a small butterfly. Yours looks very professional!” Lucy said, appreciating Susan’s floral designs on the cloth. _

_ “Mother taught me that design.” She said with a small smile on her face. “She told me that this was how she imagines us being - together.” Her fingers traced the work. “The lily represents you and the rose represents me.” _

_ “Because of our middle names.” Lucy added. “Lilliana and Rosamund.”  _

_ “Oh, I wish I had a different name though.” Susan complained. _

_ “I don’t mind mine. I think they are beautiful.”  _

_ “Do you think that the war is still going on?” Susan asked after a moment of silence.  _

_ “Oh, Su. I think that we cannot worry about that world now.” Lucy said. “Narnia is our home now.” _

_ “But don’t you miss it? I do get that we have a duty to everyone but don’t you miss how things were?”  _

_ “I think that Narnia has changed us for the better and that we should continue living the way that we have since we won the Battle of Beruna.” Lucy shrugged. “Because it hurts me to think about Mother and Father. We just stayed here like they aren’t waiting for us back home but we cannot think about it.” _

_ “You’re right.” Susan said. “Now, why don’t I teach you our symbol?” She asked, changing the topic. _

* * *

Once Caspian gave the brothers what they required, he climbed onto the main deck and sat down at the steps that led to the deck below. He looked up at the stars and wondered how his life had changed since he blew the magical horn a couple of years back. It felt like a long time ago and he knew that he was a different person now than what he was then.

“Caspian?” Lucy’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Lucy!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” He asked in a concerned voice. She should be resting below deck.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She said. “May I?” She pointed to the staircase.

“Of course.” Caspian said and took a seat on a few steps higher than Lucy so that she was comfortable.

“Thank you.” She said and then looked at the stars herself. “I wanted to thank you.” She turned to face him. “For calling our siblings and for saving us.”

“Lucy, I should have not let that happen in the first place. I should have protected you better and I shouldn’t have let you fight and-”

“Oh, you shouldn’t be such a  _ Peter _ !” Lucy joked. “One is more than enough.”

“Peter mentioned that all of you used his name as a verb sometimes.” Caspian smiled.

They both smiled until she continued. “It is nice to see my sister happy once again.” She said. “It has been a while since we have been with each other but I can see that she is really delighted. And even though it is not my place to say this, I think that you should be happy. With her.” 

“I think that she needs some time to figure out what she wants.” Caspian added in a low voice.

“Oh she is just wasting her time away!” Lucy expressed. “From what I’ve read from her diary, she loves you very much and-”

“Susan keeps a diary?” Caspian asked. “And you have read it?” 

“Maybe…?” She smirked, surprised that he didn’t know about sisters reading each other’s diaries. “Coming to the main point here, I feel that you should talk to her. Tell her that you will fight for her even if she doesn’t feel the same way. Believe me, that will prick her.” 

He was hearing what he had been thinking but how could he tell Susan those words when they couldn’t even meet each other’s eyes? “Are you sure?” 

“I know my sister like I know myself. Just talk to her and try to convince her.” Lucy said and after a while, she started staring at Caspian. 

“What?” He asked her.

“I thought that I asked you to go.” 

“Now?” He asked, knowing that it was very late at night.

“Yes, now!” Lucy tried to push him down. “Go!” She insisted.

“Not without giving you a hug first.” He put his arms around her and hugged her. “Thank you, Lucy. You are the sister that I’ve always wanted.”

“And you are one of my brothers.” Lucy said. “And if you are able to convince my sister into giving into her feelings, I can finally call you one.”

“I’ll do my best.” He said, standing on the main deck. “Thank you once again.”

“Go get her, brother.” Lucy cheered. Once Caspian was out of earshot she said, “Oh the things I need to say to convince people...”

* * *

“Edmund! You are awake!” Susan exclaimed as she went to go hug her brother.

When they released from their embrace, Edmund was about to say something when Susan interrupted. “You passed out on the ground. We think that it was because of the loss of blood. I didn’t know if you would ever wake...” 

“Susan, I’m fine, really. I even went on deck this morning with Peter and Caspian.” He said as he tried to calm her down. “You heard about the blood thing then?” 

“Of course I heard! I can’t believe he did that to you, Edmund!” 

“Well, it’s not that hard to believe actually. Camus’ moral compass doesn’t exactly point north. He needed blood and I happened to be  _ The Crown with the Strongest Will. _ ” He scoffed at that title. “And considering the fact that he also hated me the most... it was actually very fitting for him to do that.” 

“Well, I’m still not very happy about it.” 

“Because I am ecstatic about getting my blood drawn from a malevolent knight.” He replied sarcastically. “Why don’t you instead of yelling at me, we just play some chess? It would get my mind off this horrid headache that I have.”

“Fine. But the moment you feel like you are going to pass out, I’m taking you to bed right away.”

“Yes, mum.” Edmund replied with a smirk. Both of them laughed as they sat down to play chess. The game was evenly matched. They played in silence for a while until he spoke up. “So, you must have been excited that Caspian was here.” He smiled an immature smile as he looked at Susan.

“Actually, I have moved on from him.” 

Edmund could see right through the lie as she spoke. “Susan, I have been your brother since birth. I can tell when you are lying. What is really going on?”

Susan sighed. She should have known that Edmund could see through her lies. Peter and Lucy, she could get away with. But there was no getting any lies past Edmund. “Look, I don’t want to break his heart again once we leave.”

“Okay what's the real truth?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I don't want to get hurt again. I don’t want to tell him that I love him if I can’t be with him!” Susan took a deep breath. “I can’t love Caspian because I can’t have my heart ripped out again.” 

“Well, Susan. I may not be an expert on this topic, but it seems like not being with him is tearing you apart even more. Why not be with him while you can? Make as many moments as possible since it is not likely you will have a chance to do it again. Wouldn’t you rather be with someone you want just for a little while instead of not at all?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on, Susan! If you love him so much, go be with him for Aslan’s sake!”

She thought about his words for a while. She was hearing what she wanted to, and was grateful to her brother for making her realise what she had been wanting to see. “You are right, Edmund. I do love him and I want to be with him. I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell him the truth!” She said in an upbeat voice.

“That’s the spirit! I like this new attitude!”

“Thank you, Ed!” Susan said as she hugged him. “You can always show me in the right direction.”

“You're welcome, Susan. Now go!” Edmund said as he practically pushed Susan out of the door.

“Okay, okay. I’m going!” Susan replied as the door closed behind her.

“The things I do for this family.” Edmund told himself as he finally relaxed in his chair.

Susan ran through the ship's halls to get to Caspian’s cabin. She never made it there as they both ran into each other, halfway to their destinations. “We need to talk.” They both said at the same time, staring into each other's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! See you next time!-23LucyGrace


	24. Love Against Separate Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone new chapters are here! The story of Camus is slowly being revealed...

_“Edmund?” Lucy called out as she entered her brother’s room. “Do you know where Peter and Susan are?”_

_“They and Camus went out to go meet with the beavers.” Edmund replied as he continued reading._

_“Aren’t you worried about them being alone with Camus?” Lucy mocked. “After all you have been a little paranoid before about letting our siblings anywhere near the new knight.”_

_“Look, Lu. It has come to my attention that maybe I was being a bit paranoid. After all, Camus has been here with us for almost half a year,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean that I trust him.”_

_“Okay Edmund,” Lucy snickered._

_“I still don’t trust him Lucy, but I am willing to put it behind me.”_

_“I’m glad you are being the bigger person.” Lucy smiled at him._

_Edmund smiled back. “Thank you.”_

* * *

_“Sir Camus?” Susan called out. “How long until we get to the Beavers’ Dam?”_

_“Just about fifteen minutes more, Your Majesty.” Camus replied, not taking his eyes off of the road._

_Before Susan could say more, Camus stopped everyone. “What’s going on?” Peter asked._

_“Your Majesties. I feel a sudden presence in this forest. Someone is following us.”_

_They waited for a moment when the silence was broken by the squeal of pain coming from a horse. “Ah!” Susan screamed as her horse fell to the ground dead. The horse bled out with an arrow shoved into its heart._

_More arrows started flying, and the blood from their soldiers flooded the forest grounds with a deep red. “Get down!” Peter yelled as he grabbed Susan’s arm and pulled her away from the attack._

_“Get back, Your Majesties! I’ll handle them!” Camus shouted. He took a deep breath as he charged through the mist of the arrows, moving faster with every step he took._

_“Camus, come back!” Susan called out after him._

_Peter sprang for the nearest rock, panting as every breath became shorter than the last. Out of the near corner of his eye he saw him, an archer pointing an arrow at his heart. He looked at his weaponry, he had no shield. All he could do was close his eyes and take a deep breath and embrace the fatal blow, but it never came._

_The archer was out of nowhere to be seen, left as quickly as he came. In fact he could hear the silence of the forest, all the sounds of firing arrows had disappeared. “Why wouldn't he have fired?” Peter asked himself. “Has Camus died saving us?” He whispered to Susan but his question was answered when he heard the footsteps of a soldier. Camus came out of the bushes revealing himself._

_“Camus!” Susan shouted as she ran up to him to check for injuries. “Camus, how did you survive? And with barely any injuries?”_

_“I was lucky, Your Highness.”_

_“Did you recognize who attacked us?” Peter asked him, looking through the trees for signs of the attackers._

_“No, they ran off before I could identify them.” Camus sighed._

_“Camus, you saved us!” Susan exclaimed. “You’re a hero!”_

_“Yes, thank you Camus.” Peter said to him._

_“I was only doing what I promised the great Lion.” Camus told them. “But we must be heading back home before any more archers appear.”_

_They eagerly headed back to the castle, Susan riding with Peter on his horse. She held on tightly gripping for the feeling of certain safety._

* * *

_“Peter and Susan are back!” Lucy exclaimed as she barged into Edmund’s room._

_“Already? But they shouldn’t have been back for at least another two hours.”_

_“Peter! Susan!” Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to them._

_“What happened? Edmund asked. “Why have you finished so early?”_

_“Actually, we got attacked.” Peter calmly announced to not worry them._

_“But Camus saved us!” Susan revealed thankfully._

_“Camus...saved you?” Edmund asked, his eyebrows furrowing._

_“Yes.” Susan told him. “There were these archers shooting at us and he ran in and scared them off.”_

_“Archers in Cair Paravel?” Edmund asked her. “There isn’t any danger in Cair Paravel.”_

_“Apparently there are. I will have to look into it,” Peter said._

_“Do you know who there were?” Edmund followed up._

_“No, they ran off before we could tell.” Susan replied._

_Before Edmund could ask any follow up questions Lucy interrupted. “I’m just glad you both are okay!” She exclaimed, hugging them both._

_“Yeah, me too.” Edmund told them. “I’m going to go to the library now.” He hurried off, each footstep louder than the last. There was something about this attack that just wasn’t adding up, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. All he knew was that Camus was somehow a part of it._

_Later that day, Edmund overheard a conversation. “Are you actually suggesting that you want to marry Camus?” Peter asked._

_“Well, it might be a good idea. It could really help the kingdom out.” Susan told him._

_“But Susan, would it make you happy? I don’t want you to force yourself into an alliance.”_

_“Maybe. It was just a thought.”_

_Edmund didn’t hear the rest as he ran off. He knew that he could get some proof. He just needed to find the right time._

* * *

_The most awaited day of the year finally arrives - Queen Lucy’s birthday. Every year, the Pevensies would hold a ravish feast for the entire country._

_Even after Camus saved Peter and Susan’s lives from bandits, as he called them, Edmund was not the least convinced that his intentions were in the right place. Even if nobody was going to believe him, he was going to find some proof that would make everyone realise the true colours of the new knight._

_That night while everyone was busy at the feast, he sneaked out of the ballroom and headed towards Camus’ private chambers. But he couldn’t get far. “Edmund!” Lucy’s whisper echoed down the hallway._

_“Lucy!” He exclaimed, turning around as he held his heart. “Oh Aslan! You scared me!”_

_“What do you think that you’re doing?” She asked him as she slowly slid towards him._

_“I was trying to get proof that I am right, and that Camus is not who he says he is.” Ed had said not for the first time since the newcomer set foot at Cair Paravel._

_“Ed, I thought you were going to be the bigger person-”_

_“That was before he started involving himself in suspicious acts.”_

_“Camus saved Pete and Su’s lives. Don’t you think that if he was planning something, he would have let the bandits kill our siblings?” She placed a hand on his arm. “And even though I am not thrilled about the possible engagement between our sister and Camus, he might be a good husband to her.”_ _Just come back to my party. Please?”_

_“Fine, but only because it's your birthday.”_

_Lucy grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the party, but not without Edmund taking a few quick, but glaring glances back to Camus’ room._

* * *

Susan and Caspian decided to go to the Royal State Room so as to be out of everyone’s earshots. Once they entered the cabin and Caspian closed the door, Susan was going to admit her feelings, But Aslan’s haunting words of her never coming back filled her brain.

“I’m sorry to call you so late at night.” She started. “I hope that I am not keeping you from anything important.”

“I had called you at the same time, if you had remembered the last twenty seconds.” He answered. “Is everything okay?” 

“Caspian, I need to tell you that…” She started pacing the room as she talked. “I wanted to apologise for my behaviour since I’ve boarded the Dawn Treader.”

“You don’t have to apologise for anything.” 

“But I do! I need to apologise for what I’ve done and...what I _am_ doing. I’m sorry for pushing you away, but I am not doing it on purpose. Well, I _am_ pushing away because of a purpose but I couldn’t tell you the truth about it and-”

“Stop.” He said. “Stop pushing me away.”

“You have a right to know why I’m doing this.” She started. “I don’t want to hurt you, Caspian.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“You’ve never hurt me. Not once.” 

“I have, Caspian, and we both know it! We’ve been blinded by ourselves. It’s better this way.”

“No, it isn’t.” He shook his head. “I don’t see how it would be better for any of us if we keep denying how we really feel!” Caspian steadily paced closer to her.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, Caspian.” She breathed out. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have.” She repeated. “The truth is, I have feelings for you as well. I always have,” she took a breath through the tears. “But what will happen if I go back to London? We don’t have a foreseeable future together and even though my heart wants to be with you, my mind is warning me to be careful.”

“Oh, Susan. Please don’t cry!” Caspian whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. “I get it. I know why you pushed me away and I don’t blame you. But don’t you think that we can be…us, even if it is for a short period of time. I know that you know how I feel.”

“I didn’t know if things had changed. I…”

“Susan, you could have told this to me earlier on. We could have talked our feelings out even if...even if fate doesn’t let us be together.”

Susan was biting her lips. She had to break his heart completely despite what she told Edmund, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She looked away from him, knowing that she would give in if she looked at him and stared at the floor.

Caspian moved away from her and said, “You are right. It is better this way.” He nodded. “Our lives would get harder if we had given in to our feelings.” He spoke half-heartedly. “It is just like you said. I’ve been blinded by myself.”

“I-” 

“You need to put your family first. I would choose the same option if I was in your situation,” he shuttered. “I won’t bother you anymore. We can always be friends and I’m always here if you want to talk," he continued. “You deserve someone better than-”

Right then, not being able to resist her heart anymore, Susan pulled Caspian into a deep passionate kiss. Her soft lips pressing against his, nothing could have been more perfect. “Caspian…” She whispered as she broke it. “I need you to know that-” 

“I love you.” Both of them said it at the same time. “What?” They asked together once again.

“I love you. I always have.” He spoke first, the kiss still lingering in his mind.

“I love you too, Caspian.” Susan said. “We’re a complicated pair, aren’t we?” She smiled sadly.

“Yes. But you and I are a _we_...and that is all that matters.” He said and kissed her once again. “We should have talked about this earlier itself.”

“Edmund pointed that out to me right now.” She wiped the new tears from her eyes. “And he was right.”

“Actually, Lucy talked to me as well.” 

“I guess that we just need to spend some time together,” she said. “Away from any battle, of course.” She made a joke to lighten the mood.

“Yes, we do.” He kissed her forehead.


	25. Even the Shield Can Strike

Edmund and Caspian sat outside admiring the ocean blue waves after a long day sparring. The radiant sunset was glistening over the top layer of the ocean. Edmund spoke up. “So, you and Su were in there for a while yesterday.” He raised his eyebrows mischievously.

Caspian shrugged. “Well, Susan and I actually just talked about our feelings yesterday and it turned out that we wanted to be together, that’s all.”

“Mhm...”

“It’s true!” He exclaimed. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something. We still need a plan to defeat Camus but I don’t know the whole story about him. Would you mind telling me what he attempted to do?”

“Ah you see…” Edmund began as Caspian was anxious to finally know what had happened.

* * *

_“I can’t believe they are having a celebration to make Camus the Head of Guard!” Edmund whispered furiously to Lucy, who was sprawled on his bed while he continued to pace. “Narnia is in trouble unless I can find a way to prove that Camus is guilty!”_

_“Edmund, calm down!” She told him. “I’m sure Camus will do a fine job. Now, we have to go downstairs to the party. It is a ceremony after all.”_

_“Fine. I’ll go if you let us take a walk first.”_

_“Deal. Maybe you can use it to clear your mind with this Camus nonsense.”_

_“It’s not nonsense.” Edmund muffled._

_It was dark but warm that night as both the siblings journeyed around the castle. Lucy was about to say something when Edmund suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her behind a tree. She looked at him furiously and was about to yell at him when he shushed her._

_They saw Camus with a hag. “A hag? In Cair Paravel?” Lucy thought as she observed the situation._

_“Do you have it?” Camus asked, holding a pouch in his hands._

_“Yes, I have the poison.”_

_“Shush! No one can hear about it. I don’t want word of this getting out.”_

_Edmund and Lucy looked at each other eyes wide._

_“What exactly is your plan here?” The hag asked. “Killing the High King of Narnia won’t make you the king.”_

_“No, but once I marry the Gentle Queen, I’ll have the power of the High King! Then, I will finally get rid of the other two. They have been a nuisance since the beginning. Especially the Just one, that boy has been onto me since the start, but no matter. With this,” he held the vial in his hand, the moonlight reflecting off of it as if to admire it with all his might, “I will have power over them.”_

_Lucy gasped. Edmund had been right all along. They dared not to make a sound until Camus hag the hag had walked away, leaving only the sounds of the crickets to fill the air._

_“We have to get back to the castle, and fast!” Edmund hastily announced as he grabbed Lucy and dragged her back to the castle, Lucy not fighting it._

_Lucy spoke nothing as they rushed back into the castle, using their light steps to not be heard by Camus. “Peter! Susan!” She exclaimed as they sprinted into the main hall where the party was being held._

_“Why do you guys look like you just ran miles?” Susan asked. “And Lu,” She smacked her lips. “Why are there leaves in your hair?”_

_“No time for that!” Edmund shouted in a haste. “Peter, Camus is going to poison you tonight.”_

_Right then, the knight entered the hall. “Guards!” Edmund shouted as he pointed directly at Camus._

_The whole room gasped as the guards restrained him, listening to their Just King. Everything went silent._

_“Don’t be crazy!” Susan exclaimed. “Camus has been nothing but honorary to us.”_

_“It is all an act!” Lucy told her. “Edmund’s suspicions were right.”_

_“You trust me right, Pete? Su?” Edmund asked with desperation in his eyes. “Camus is evil and wants Narnia for himself. He is going to kill you and marry Susan in order to become the new High King.”_

_“Edmund…” Susan started_

_“Do you trust me?!”_

_“We should listen to him and Lucy.” Peter interrupted, seeing his brother’s eyes that he had only seen during battles._

_“Peter!” Susan started to protest._

_“Would Edmund and Lucy make this up? Even if he isn’t planning on killing me, I don’t think that there is any harm in testing the drink first. Then that will prove who is right and who isn’t.”_

_“But how should we test it?” Susan wondered._

_“Why don’t you ask Camus to taste it?” Edmund suggested while smirking, eager to prove Camus’ guilt._

_“Good idea, brother.” Peter said. “If he really did poison it, then he wouldn’t dare to drink it.” She picked up the goblet and handed it to the knight. The guards looked at the High King as he nodded, letting them release Camus from their grasp._

_Camus stared at the siblings, a rage boiling in his eyes and throughout his body. “Go ahead.” Edmund said._

_Camus eagerly looked at the goblet but didn’t put it to his lips. “As High King, I order you to drink it.” Peter commanded._

_The room was growing tenser by the minute as everyone who had ever trusted Camus began to doubt their misdoings. Suddenly, he threw the goblet into the floor and grabbed Lucy, who was standing next to him. “All of you!” He exclaimed, pulling a knife out and raising it to her throat. “All of you will pay for this one day.”_

_Peter and Edmund had gotten their swords out immediately. “Let her go, Camus.” Peter commanded, his voice overpowering the room._

_“It’s over.” Edmund added._

_“No, it isn’t.” Camus snarled. “I am not going to rot in one of your cells for trying to be better than every single one of you.”_

_“Camus,” Lucy spoke. “You can change. I know that you are better than this-”_

_“Silence! Poor Lucy - so pure, so stupid.”_

_“Let her go, Camus.” Susan said, arming herself with the dagger that she always carried with her._

_“What are you going to do? You can’t touch me while I have your beloved sister.” He said and held Lucy by her hair. She tried not to shout but a whimper came out as she couldn’t easily bear the pain._

_“It never had to be this way. It would have been so easy. I had the two of you fooled and this one,” he gestured to Lucy, “was too naive to see the evil in people. But no, the Just one had to foil my plans. You were a thorn in my plan since the beginning.” He sneered at Edmund. “And you had to bring your poor baby sister into it. You two will pay for spoiling my plans. And if I can’t kill the High King, at least I could kill one of you!” Camus exclaimed as he was about to slit Lucy’s throat._

_Just then, Camus shouted in pain instead of Lucy. He had let her go and Lucy, being a smart girl, used her dagger to cut across Camus’ face before she shoved herself away from his grasp._

_“That’s what you get for touching our Queen!” Mr. Tumnus spoke._

_“How dare you betray the Kings and Queens?” Mr. Beaver shouted._

_Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver had attacked Camus at exactly the same time. Mr. Beaver bit Camus’ leg while Mr. Tumnus stabbed a dinner knife into the traitor’s shoulder blade._

_“Well done, Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver!” Edmund praised them as the guards got ahold of Camus._

_“Camus of Archenland.” Peter walked towards him. “You have betrayed the royalty’s trust and tried to harm not only me, but our Valiant Queen. The punishment for that will be decided at the Council tomorrow.” He told him. “Take him to the dungeons.” He ordered the guards._

_“Oh, Ed. I am so sorry!” Lucy exclaimed as her brother hugged her, knowing how hard it was to be in one’s capture._

_“Is it too late to say that we are sorry as well?” Susan asked him._

_“Not at all,” Ed smiled. “It’s never too late.”_

_“We’re sorry.” Peter said, clamping his brother’s shoulder. “I’m extremely sorry that I chose to believe a stranger and not my own brother.”_

_“It’s alright. I did the same thing once. Now.” Edmund clapped his hands together..._

* * *

“I need all of you to come with me.” Lucy interrupted Edmund and the story.

“But-” Caspian was getting a little annoyed because he always believed that a good story should never be interrupted.

“I’ve figured something out. Can we please go to the State Room?” She requested, jittering eagerly. “I think I know how to defeat Camus.”

“How?” 

“Remember the book that Camus sent me to retrieve? The merpeople told me a riddle before I went inside the cave and I think that I know what it means!” 

“Can we finish the story first?” Caspian asked. “At least, I’ll have an idea about Camus.”

“He’s right, Lu.” Ed said. “He needs to know the ending.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for you there.” She walked out of the cabin while Edmund resumed the story.

“As I was saying….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, see you next time!-23LucyGrace


End file.
